Luce di luna
by Aiko Tamashi
Summary: Justo cuando todo estaba tranquilo, cuando parecía que la vida iba a ser tranquila o por lo menos todo lo tranquila que puede ser para un semidios… una nueva profecía se hizo saber: Deidades sumergidas cogerán un nuevo aliento, El desdichado prisionero conocerá a la luz de los subsuelos. Sin sol, pero con luna desesperaciones desatinan solo mareas descontinúas. Un fuego apagado no
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos y a todas, bueno este fic fue hecho para entretener, creado en un momento de oscio entre una amiga y yo, esperamos que sea de su agrado.**

 **Por favor cualquier comentario positivo o negativo, siempre y cuando sea constructivo, es bienvenido.**

 **Sin más que decir pasen y lean n.n.**

 **I Svet  
**

No hay nada peor que estar intentando prestar atención a una clase y no poder hacerlo porque el sueño puede más que tus ganas de aprender, y en definitiva las pesadillas horribles que había tenido la última semana no ayudaban en nada.

Cabeceaba luchando por mantener los ojos abiertos, quería dormir y al mismo tiempo no cada vez que cerraba los ojos horribles imágenes inundaban mi mente. Ahora solo podía intentar ver a mi maestra de matemática, con sus enormes tacones y exceso de maquillaje mal puesto, intentando dar una clase a la que nadie le prestaba atención, algo normal considerando que era la clase donde ponían a todos los desadactados sociales y delincuentes... como yo, que era una fuente contante de problemas gracias a mi TDAH que hacía que el no poder quedarme tranquila fuera un gran inconveniente que los mayores etiquetaban como "mala conducta", patanes idotas.

Di gracias a todos los cielos cuando la dichosa clase terminó, salí disparada del salón despues de recoger mis cosas claro estaba, caminé por los pasillos del Instituto con total parsimonia dispuesta a irme a casa, despues de todo aquella había sido mi última clase del día y mañana sería sábado así que estaba totalmente tranquila y hasta felíz... o por lo menos fue así hasta que alguien interrumpió mi paz pegandome contra una de las paredes con toda la brusquedad que podía existir.

\- hola, fenómeno - dijo esa voz que reconocí de inmediato a pesar de mi total aturdimiento, era Sisi McCartney la típica chica popular y súper linda del Instituto a la que todos veneran como reina, ¡Ah sí! y su séquito de clones sin personalidad propia, todo el combo rosa barbie para llevar.

\- Sisi, déjame tranquila no estoy de humor para tus estupideces- dije con total desden en mi voz a lo que la rubia, teñida obviamente, contestó con una sonrisa burlona.

\- oow... ¿Escucharon eso chicas? la chica muerta no está de humor ¡Buuuh! - todas las demás empezaron a hacer gestos de lástima fingida siguiendo el juego - pues ¿Qué crees? ¡No me interesa! - se empezaron a reír como hienas, yo simplemente le lancé una mirada de odio absoluto, debió haber sido una mirada fuerte porque vi como Sisi se tenzaba - ¡Bah! eres aburrida, mejor nos vamos chicas, no vaya ser que nos haga desaparecer como a su novia la pez - esa había sido la gota que derramó el vaso.

\- ¡Callate ya, estúpida! - en ese momento las luces empezaron a parpadear muy al estilo ultra tumba y creo haber visto que las sombras se movían como espectros mientras que el grupo de chicas barbie gritaban totalmente espenatdas lo que al final me terminó alterando a mi también. Cerré los ojos con fuerza colocando ambas manos en mi cabeza "basta" susurre para mi y de repente... todo quedo en silencio.

Al abrir los ojos note que todo estaba en calma, Sisi y su club estana abrazadas entre sí, y me miraban con horror reflejado en sus ojos.

\- ¡Eres una bruja! - me gritó con odio, como si eso hibiera sido culpa mía, yo estaba tan asustada como ellas. El grupo se fue corriendo dejandome sola en medió del padillo, yo solo corrí a unos de los baños que estaba siempre solo para poder lavarme el rostro con agua fría. Estaba totalmente alterada, levante la vista mirando mi reflejo en el espejo, me veía más palida de lo normal y tenía unas feas ojeras debajo de los ojos.  
Y pensar que fue por mis ojos que esas chicas comenzaron a molestarme, el echo de que fueran de ese extraño color negro con ese gris frío al rededor del iris le daba un aspecto aterrador, casi fantasmal, por eso me llamaban chica muerta o bruja, ¡Oh! y por supesto que se enterarán de que pertenezco a la comunidad gay... eso fue como la cerza del pastel. Coloque una mano sobre mi cabeza adolorida, todo las últimas semanas había ido mal, desde que mi amiga había desaparecido me empezaron a temer y molestar más.

\- Selene ¿Dónde te metiste? - dije para mi, Selene había sido la única persona con la que había podido tener una conversación desente en mucho, mucho tiempo y como a ella también la tildaban de rara nos habíamos llevado bien casi de inmediato, aunque por mi culpa pensarán que éramos pareja, ella nunca le importó, solíamos fastidiar a las populares de regreso también. Suspire con frustración, mis recuerdos solo lograban ponerme melancólica, así que me decidí por simplemente irme a mi casa, por ahora.

El camino a mi casa había sido por demás raro, parecía que no podía caminar díez metros sin ver algo raro, es decir, siempre había podido ver cosas raras pero nunca pasaba de espíritus, fantasmas, sombras extrañas y esas cosas, normal a mucha gente le pasaba, ahora, de eso a ver tipos enormes con un solo ojo, figuras raras en el viento o personas con colas de serpiente eso ya se podría tildar de locura.

\- Super... lo que me faltaba, volverme loca - atribui mis obvias alucinaciones a mi reciente falta de sueño ¿A que más si no? y seguí sin más.

Llegué a mi casa poco después, como de costumbre estaba sola, mi madre como siempre estaba trabajando por lo que casi nunca esta en casa. Noté una nota pegada en la puerta de la nevera que decía: "Svet, en el horno está la comida hecha, asegúrate de hacer tu tarea y comer algo. Me llamaron del trabajo y voy a estar un par de días de viaje, te llamare cada vez que pueda y por favor intenta no meterte en problemas, te amo." sonreí.

\- supongo que sera toda la casa para mi por un fin de semana - dije sin verdadera emoción, vi el apartamento completo, no era nada impresionante, dos habitaciones, un baño, un comedor y la cocina todo bien arreglado, a mi madre le encanta el orden.

Me fui directo a mi cuarto, estaba tan cansada que ni siquiera quería comer algo, me limite o ponerme mi enorme franela de Iron Maiden y unos short para dormir en paz... o por lo menos intentarlo. Me acosté en mi cama con la vista fija en el frío techo blanco y me puse a pensar en tantas cosas, ese momento típico en que vas a dormir y tu cerebro decide que es mejor pensar en todas las idioteces que hiciste en tu vida y esta vez lo que más me venía a la mente era lo de que había pasado en el instituto con Sisi y las otras, también lo que había dicho está.

\- ¿Qué fue todo eso? - pregunté a la nada, realmente que las luces parpadearan a mi alrededor era algo que siempre me había pasado pero nunca con tal fuerza y todo aquéllo de las sombras danzarinas, eso sí que era nuevo - ¿De verdad fue culpa mía? - no podía ser posible... ¿O sí?. De repente sentí una terribles ganas de llorar ¿Y qué tal si de verdad eso lo había creado yo en mi repentino ataque de furia? ¿Qué demonios significaba eso? - tal vez... sí soy una bruja despues de todo - dije para mi, no entendía nada y mi dolor de cabeza no ayudaba en nada tampoco; comencé a sentir como poco a poco mis parpados se cerraban sin remedio, el cansancio estaba pasando factura, mi cuerpo se relajó y antes de que me diera cuenta ya me había dormida.

Podía escuchar el viento acumularse en mis oídos, el grito sordo de cuando caes de muy alto; mi cuerpo, no lo podía controlar, podia sentir la opresión en mi estómago como cuando se precipita para abajo una montaña rusa. Me di cuenta, tarde que mantenía mis ojos cerrados; con esfuerzo, pues parecía que los tuviera pegados con pegamento, empecé a abrirlos con pesar y lo vi.

Un avión caía a gran velocidad al mar - Selene - escuche el nombre provenir de una voz cansada y seca que , más temprano que tarde, me di cuenta que era la mía; mi corazón latio como un caballo desembocando en mi pecho haciendo doler mis costillas que intentaban mantenerlo en su lugar. Divise con horror como el avión se rompía por la mitad y caía en llamas al vacío, podia escuchar los gritos de las personas y el penar de los que estaban muriendo. El aire empezó a faltar y lágrimas desesperadas salían de mis ojos .

\- ¡NO!- grité mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza, crubri mis ojos con mis manos. Pude sentir que ya no caía, ahora sentía el suelo firme bajo mis rodillas, al parecer estaba incada en en suelo.

\- abre los ojos, hija de la muerte - me sobresalte ante la dulce voz, un hombre ¿Quién era? sin saber el porque o el cómo me vi tentada a obedecer y así, con todo el miedo que tenia por la imagen anterior, levanté mi vista hacía la voz - ¡Oh! dichoso de mi, se me concedió poder ver los ojos de la muerte en persona ¡A mi! que no puedo morir, no sabes cuantas veces deseé poder ver esos ojos- me sentí perturbada, no solo por sus palabras, sino por el hecho de ver a un hombre encadenado a una enorme roca, se veía desgastado cansado y sucio pero aun así, tenia un aspecto bastante fuerte a pesar de que obviamente tenía años encadenado, tal vez, lo mas perturbador sería que tenía un agujero a la altura del hígado y la cara toda llena de cicatrices, unas más recientes que las otras; por alguna razón ese hombre me sonaba de algo .

\- ¿De que tanto hablas? - dije con desdén, intentando levantarme para descubrir que no podía, mis piernas estaban atadas al frío y rocoso suelo - ¡¿ Qué es esto?! ¡Sueltame! - intente safarme pero fue en vano, las cadenas no hicieron más que subir por mi cuerpo haciendome caer, me sentí mi cara chocar en la tierra y el dolor que vino despues.

\- yo siendo tú no me movería tanto, esas cadenas no conocen piedad y si sigues moviendote así lograras que te aplasten-

\- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Quién eres? - estaba intentando no mostrar el pánico que estaba sintiendo, pero fue bastante inútil, las cadenas me impedían moverme y todo el entorno oscuro me daba la sensación de estar encerrada.

Si no poseen ninguna fobia probablemente no entiendan el pánico que se siente al estar enfrente de tu miedo y en este caso mi claustrofobia estaba haciendo acto de presencia, logrando que la situación fuera aún peor.

\- ¿Tienes miedo? Sí, es desesperante el sentirse atado, conozco esa sensación muy bien... el dolor, la angustia, la tristeza, la soledad todo pasar por tus ojos por eones y eones - sonaba tan melancólico; su voz me daban ganas de gritar por ayuda.

\- ¡Deja de contestar a mis preguntas con más preguntas! - el hombre sonrió por entre las hebras de su cabello negro y sucio, de alguna forma se veía que su rostros era hermoso antes de que lo hirieran así.

\- ¿Quieres salir? - su tono era totalmente de burla, yo me limite a asentir - oh... es una lastima, no puedes - en ese momento mi pánico se hizo aún más presente, si es que eso era posible.

-¡¿ De que hablas?! ¡ Quiero salir, déjame, sueltame ahora!- las sombras a mi alrededor comenzaron a moverse y hacerse más densas, más caoticas, esto pareció agradar al hombre.

\- eso, así deja salir todo el miedo, toda esa desesperación, no te controles hija de la muerte -

\- ¡Callate! - estaba logrando aflorar todo mi miedo con simplemente hablar - deja de llamarme así.

\- pero si eso es lo que eres... ¿No lo sabes? bueno supongo que es normal, me ha costado mucho encontrarte y eso solo es posible con tu nivel de ignorancia sobre tu propio ser, que deliciosa es tu propia ignorancia - lo miré con confusión ¿De que estaba hablando? - ¿Quieres saber más de ti? sueltame, sueltanos a ambos.

\- ¡¿Cómo demonios quieres que haga eso?! ¡Tú eres el que me trajo aquí, tú sueltame! - aquél extraño sujeto solto una sonora carcajada que movio incluso el suelo donde me encontraba.

\- oh mi dulce niña, yo no puedo soltarnos - ahora su expresión era de sumo desasosiego, estaba obviamente jugando con mi mente y lo peor, era que lo estaba logrando - bueno, supongo que quedaremos los dos encerrados aquí por la eternidad, por lo menos tengo compañía pero tu... vas a sufrir lo que yo al principio ¿Puedes sentirlo verdad? la vida pasar frente a tus ojos, a tus seres queridos... morir - mi dolor de cabeza iba en aumento, su voz, aunque no hablaba fuerte, la sentía como si tuviera un amplificador - ¿Puedes sentir sus muertes?.

\- No, basta ya- cerre los ojos, intente concentrarme en soltarme pero era imposible.

\- Debes sentirte tan inútil, ni siquiera pudiste estar ahí para tu amiga, ¡Oh! que destino tan cruel - la imagen del avión callendo en pedazos al mar me vino a la mente llenando de dolor mi corazón - yo te mostré el futuro, eso de verdad esta por pasar y tu solo te quedaras aquí sin poder hacer nada, gracias a tu propia inutilidad y cobardía, de no querer aceptar algo que sabes que esta en ti y por ello te quedaras.

\- ¡ Eso no es verdad! - un nudo doloroso se hizo presente en mi estómago - ¡Tu no sabes nada de mi!.

-oh vaya, ¿Y tú sí lo sabes? cariño creo que para esta altura yo se más de ti que tu misma - las sombras cada vez se movían con más fiereza, el suelo comenzó a temblar -vas a vivir aquí conmigo ¿No es genial? - a mi mente llegaron imágenes del avión, la gente gritando otras visiones de monstruos y muertes de personas que nunca había visto - siente su dolor, ahora lo sentiras por toda la eternidad, una y otra y otra y otra vez.

\- ¡NO, NO! - ya no podía más, quería irme. De repente el nudo de mi estómago se volvió más fuerte y luego se extendió hasta todo mi cuerpo, grite de dolor sentía mi vida salir de mi cuerpo, las sombras se volvieron un caos total y la tierra temblo con tal magnitud que el ruido que ejercía no dejaba escuchar mi propio grito de dolor, pero aun así la risa extridente de aquél sujeto si se podía escuchar.

\- ¡Libreee! - gritó y fue lo último que escuché antes de que todo se volviera negro.

Desperté de golpe en mi habitación, volví a ser conciente de mi mientras intentaba recuperar todo el aire que se me había salido de los pulmones, era como si se me hubiera olvidado el como respirar; en medió de mi desesperación para recuperar el aliento noté que las sombras estaban rodeandome pero, más temprano que tarde, regresaron a su forma normal.

Al fín pude recuperar el aliento pero por supuesto seguía nerviosa y confundida ¿Qué demonios había pasado?, temblorosa como estaba me dispuse a sentarme en mi cama pero, algo extraño ocurrió, al probar levantarme de alguna u otra forma terminé debajo de mi cama, Sí, había atravesado el colchón y la base de madera parando en el suelo.

\- ¿Pero qué demo...? - levante mi mano y no pude continuar de hacerme la pregunta, mi mano estaba traslucida, casi como debatiendose entré volverse solida o desaparecer con el viento. En pánico total, otra vez, me salí de debajo de la cama como si me hubieran quemado, frotándo mis brasos para comprobar que seguían ahí y efectivamente así fue, al parecer el proceso de desvanecimiento había acabado, respire con alivio dejandome caer en el suelo frío.

\- Por el amor a todo lo sagrado ¿Qué está pasando? - parecía que no salía de un susto antes de entrar a otro. Mire para el reloj de mi comoda, eran las 8:30 p.m de verdad había dormido mucho, si es que a eso se le puede llamar dormir, me parecía que no había descansado nada, todo lo contrario mis músculos estaban en total tensión como si hubiera estado haciendo ejercicio.

Estaba como en una especie de trance, abrazando mis piernas, no tenía ni la más minima idea de cuanto tiempo había pasado o si quiera si había pasado, volví a mirar el reloj las 9:40 p.m - una hora- repetí para mi, el cielo por la ventana estaba totalmente oscuro y a lo lejos pude divisar la luna de sangre, me quedé viéndola fijamente aún en estado total de shock, repitiendo la imagen de lo que había pasado una y mil veces en mi cabeza; no mostraba señales de volver en mi en un buen tiempo o hasta que sonó la puerta.

TOC TOC TOC.

Los fuertes golpes de la puerta principal me alertaron, volviendo a mi estado de tensión ¿Quién podría estar tocando a esta hora?. Con cautela me levanté y me dirigí a la puerta para ver de quién se trataba.  
Mi cuerpo parecía una gelatina que camina, me sentí molesta por ese hecho, me hacía sentir débil e indefensa y odiaba esa sensación.

\- ¿Quién es? - pregunté sin abrir, no hubo respuesta solo más golpes cada vez más fuertes - ¡Si sigue voy a llamar a la policía! - intenté sonar más segura de lo que de verdad estaba pero obviamente no funcionó, más bien, parecía que con el sonido de mi voz se volvía más agresivo los golpes en la puerta, si seguía así fuera quien fuera iba a tumbarla, maldije por lo bajo - ¿Ahora qué? - en un impulso de valentía se me ocurrió asomarme por el ojo mágico y realmente no sé que vi...

En el rápido vistazo creí que estaba loca, no vi mucho pero habría jurado que una mujer con cabello de fuego estaba intentando abrir la puerta. Aguanté las ganas de pegar el grito en el cielo por lo que acababa de ver y salí corriendo de regreso a mi habitación cerré la puerta con seguro y me escondi en mi closet aterrada.

-Por favor, por favor, por favor, que alguien me ayude - comencé a sollozar, me sentía como una niña pequeña que le temía al monstruo bajo la cama, llegaba su madre le mostraba que no había nada que temer y el miedo se iba pero, esta vez, nadie iba a venir y el monstruo era muy real.

Sentí mi alma salir del cuerpo cuando escuché el sonido de la madera haciendose añicos, lograron entrar; trague grueso ahora solo era cuestión de tiempo para que me encontraran empecé a rezar, no sabía a quien, realmente a cualquier fuerza mayor que me escuchara, nunca había sido alguien con alguna creencia particular pero ahora qué más daba.

El sonido de cosas rompiéndose afuera era cada vez mayor y más cerca, mi mente estaba ideando las mil y una forma de poder escapar de esa situación pero ninguna efectiva.

De repente, las puertas del armario se abrieron de golpe, me tomaron del brazo sacandome de un tirón sin tiempo a reaccionar, hasta que ya estaba afuera de este y por reflejo cerré el puño y le di un golpe a quien sea o lo que sea que me estaba agarrando. Escuche un quejido y luego una risa bastante irónica pero no paranormal.

\- Me lo merecía - al escuchar la voz me detuve en seco, había corrido directo a la ventana, mo sabía para que, solo me pareció mejor intentar aprender a volar antes de que un monstruo me comiera. Me di la vuelta en dirección a la voz y me encontre con un muchacho, algo sombrío pero en definitiva no era un monstruo o eso preferí creer - tienes un buen gancho derecho - dijo mientras se tomaba la mandíbula, al parecer le había golpeado con mucha fuerza; el muchacho levantó la vista hacía mi y por un segundo pareció que había visto un fantasma, se había puesto palido y sus orbes se desorbitaron de sorpresa, pronunció algo que no entendí bien y luego volvió a tener una expresión neutra.

\- ¿Quién eres? - al fín pude pronunciar fuera de mi sorpresa, el muchacho me miro amablemente y se acercó a mi, yo me tense, con la luz de afuera pude detallarle mejor, era un poco más alto que yo, su cabello color azabache y lleno de ondas casi le cubría el rostro, era un chico atractivo pero lo camuflaba sus ojeras y su palidez casi sobre natural.

\- tranquila, mi nombre es Nico Di Angelo, soy un amigo vine a sacarte de aquí pero necesito que confies en mi.

\- ¿Confiar en ti? ¿ Cómo llegaste aquí? - dije señalando lo obvio, no lo había escuchado entrar, la puerta seguía con seguro y afuera estaban esas cosas, no había manera de poder entrar.

\- Shh, no hagas ruido, prometo explicarte todo con calama pero ahora no hay tiempo, tengo que llevarte a un lugar seguro ¡Ahora! - me ofreció su mano pero realmente dude en tomarla, todo estaba pasando tan rápido, tan atropellado.

Las cosas de afuera se dieron cuenta de donde estaba y comenzaron a golpear la puerta de mi habitación con fiereza, tanto, que al primer golpe ya la habían agrietado - bueno, si prefieres que ellos te atrapen...- no lo deje terminar de hablar cuando ya había tomado su mano entre las mias con desesperación, el muchacho asintió para darme confianza, los monstruos estaban entrando ya - cierra los ojos - me pidió, yo no entendía nada pero no desobedeci e inmediatamente después sentí como el suelo dejaba de ser sólido.

Sintia frío pero al mismo tiempo calma era como si flotara pero no duro mucho, en cuestión de nada caímos en alguna parte, nos presipitamos desde altura porque la caída me dolió.

Abrí los ojos todavía en el suelo y me encontre con un cielo estrellado y la enorme luna de sangre observando todo desde arriba - ¿Dónde...?- no pude terminar de auto cuestionarme porque escuche pasos que venían a mi dirección.

\- ¡Nico! - me levanté y mire hacía la voz, un chico rubio con una franela naranja que fue directamente hasta el chico que me salvo - ¿Estas bien? te dije que tuvieras cuidado, tus poderes siguen inestables - parecía preocupado y Nico solo volteó sus ojos en señal de fastidio.

\- Ya relajate Solace, no fue tan malo - el rubio parecía querer reclamar pero en eso llegaron muchas personas más y nos rodearon.

\- ¿Estás bien? - un chico de ojos como el mar y cabello negro algo alborotado me ayudó a levantarme, yo seguía medio aturdida y simplemente deje que me ayudara- ¿Cómo te llamas? - me preguntó sonriendo, tenia esa clase de sonrisas picaras que hubiera enamorado a más de una aunque a mi solamente me pareció divertida.

\- Soy Svet Astaiza, y sí estoy bien ¿Tu quién eres? - apenas termine la pregunta fui realmente consciente de mi espacio, casi pego la mandíbula al suelo, aún en plena noche ese podia ser el lugar más bello que había visto nunca, era mágico tanto que pude haber jurado que a lo lejos se acercaba un Centauro - ¿Dónde...?

\- ¿Sorprendida? - dijo con gracia el pelinegro a mi lado - yo soy Percy, bienvenida al campamento mestizo.


	2. Chapter 2

**II Selene**

Cuando pasas mucho tiempo sentada esperando algo, se te hace muy sencillo pensar en las cosas por las que has estado pasado.

Yo lo hacía justamente con mi última semana.

Estaba confundida, empezaba a creer que podía tener un serio problema en el cual estaban implicadas muchas alucinaciones.

Desde que había salido de viaje con mis padres a otro continente, como si fuera una simple visita a la abuela, no había dejado de ver cosas extraña que desaparecían cuando pardeaba; aquellas podían ir desde desconocidos con garras y colmillos que parecían taladrarme con la mirada a individuos con alas, o una larga cola de serpiente, que sustituía todo lo humano de cintura para abajo y escudriñaban ansiosos por perseguirme.

Importante, en ningún momento les había mencionado nada de esto a mis padres, ya de por si les causaba muchos problemas con mi impertinencia, falta de calma y quietud. No quería agregar un síndrome alucinógeno a mi currículo de contratiempos.

Por otro lado, pronto regresaría a mi país y con eso esperaba que las cosas regresaran a la normalidad. Estar lejos comenzaba a atormentarme; también lo hacia el hecho de que ni siquiera pude despedirme de mis amigos, de seguro se imaginaban que debía de haber desaparecido o algo por el estilo, lo menos que quería era preocupar a alguien. Tampoco es que me quejara de viajar como si nada. Había conseguido saltarme clases; mucho más importante, incluso logre zambullirme en un montón de piscinas y playas estupendas. Mi nivel de agua no había estado tan alto desde hacía unos meses cuando aún podía pasar el día en la piscina del instituto por la gran cantidad de tiempo libre del que me enorgullecía tener.

Embelesada con mis pensamientos sobre otro montón de cosas sin sentido fui sacada de trance por los continuos zarandeos de mi madre sobre mi hombro, al parecer ya comenzaría el abordaje del avión. Volar no me molestaba en ningún sentido, pero a veces, cuando pensaba en ellos, una sensación muy extraña me embriagaba; como si el simple hecho de reconocer que estas suspendida en el aire fuese inconcebible, algo imposible.

El abordaje y luego despegue no presento ningún inconveniente; todos estábamos deslizándonos a través del aire en una enorme lata que no hacía más que vibrar algunas veces cuando una suave brisa le rosaba.

Mentalizada para pasar doce horas mirando el mar por la ventana y escuchar música consiente de que no dormiría me hundí en el asiento, pero inesperadamente los parpados comenzaron a sentirse pesados y mi respiración comenzó a ralentizarse; pronto me encontraba profundamente dormida.

Comenzaba a escuchar voces en mi cabeza, personas discutiendo a lo lejos sobre un tema muy importante; esas voces cada vez podía sentirlas mucho más cerca e incluso podía empezar a entenderlas.

-Tenemos que hacer algo. No podemos dejar que encuentren a la otra chica; si lo hacen, estaremos en problemas-

-Pero ¿qué es lo que haremos? Si actuamos, lo único que conseguiremos es que detecten su presencia y eso es justamente lo último que necesitamos-

Era con un destello, una imagen un poco borrosa, como si la cubriera una especie de niebla muy espesa que me dificultaba definir concretamente a las dos figuras que se alzaban ante mí. Lo que parecía ser un hombre robusto con una cabellera y barba larga cambiaba de repente al mismo hombre solo que vestía un traje de nieve, mientras todo su pelo también parecía estar cubierto de hielo y para maravilla poseía unas extrañas alas de color purpura oscuro. La otra figura si era un poco más normal siendo en si una mujer como de unos aproximados veinte años, tenía el cabello negro y rizado amarrado en dos coletas; por lo menos su ropa no cambiaba, era al parecer una simple empleada de algún acuario según dictaba su camiseta.

-¿Crees que no lo sé? Ya tenemos lo que necesitamos y el plan ha salido tal y como esperábamos-

-Lo único que queda es deshacernos de esa mocosa-

-No detectaran su presencia si "algunos" hacen bien su trabajo-

-No somos nosotros a los que les toca actuar primero, querido-

Justo en ese momento, cuando ambas figuran se daban la espalda, yo había despertado de golpe.

Estaba aferrada a los reposabrazos del asiento y podía jurar que mis uñas también estaban clavadas firmemente en ellos, con mi respiración agitada todo mi cuerpo junto con mis sentidos habían despertado en alerta, preparados, como si algo fuera a suceder.

-Selene ¿Estas bien?-

Gire vertiginosamente la cabeza, presta, no podía deshacerme de toda la inquietud que recorría mi cuerpo, y solo me topé con el rostro preocupado de mi madre.

-Dormiste un buen rato-

Parpadee y localice a mi padre sentado al lado de mamá leyendo una revista, él había levantado la mirada para examinarme y termino regalándome una sonrisa.

Al parecer todo estaba bien y ellos dos estaban a mi lado; el sueño solo había sido una tonta pesadilla, como muchas otras que ya había tenido antes. Tenía que obligarme a recobrar la calma.

-Estoy bien, solo tuve una pesadilla es todo-

-¿Aún te parece extraño volar? Es como cuando eras niña ¿no es cierto cariño?-Ella sonrío con añoranza

-Sí, te la pasabas diciendo que lo dioses podían enfadarse y provocarían cosas muy malas como consecuencia, tenías una enorme imaginación en ese momento-Él levanto la vista de nuevo y me lanzo otra mirada

-Si bueno, no creo haber cambiado mucho de opinión-No era muy creyente de una sola cosa y a mis padres tampoco les molestaba el hecho de que pensara lo que yo quisiera, tenía libertad de hacer lo que deseara respecto a ese tema.

-Ya debemos estar cerca, con las horas que han transcurrido podemos estar pasando muy cerca de Estados Unidos-Mi padre regreso su concentración a la revista después de hablar.

-Espero que nunca se les ocurra viajar ahí-Me recline en el asiento.

-¿Por qué no? Pensé que algún día te gustaría conocerlo también-Mi mamá me miro extrañada.

-No quiero, me da muy mala espina, como si fuera otro lugar extraño-Mire hacia algún lugar en la lejanía hasta donde me lo permitía la ventanilla.

-Dime por favor que no es lo mismo a lo de viajar en avión-Uso un molesto tono de: ¿Otra vez con eso?

-Si lo pones así, en realidad se parece mucho-Me encogí de hombros

-Selene, por favor déjate ya de esas tonterías, ya tienes dieciséis y estas grandecita para pensar en esas cosas-Al parecer alguien ya no estaba muy de acuerdo con la libertad sobre el tema de creencias-Míralo tú misma, estamos volando y no ha sucedido nada-

-Pues porque no hay necesidad alguna. A puesto que si sigues diciendo cosas como esas los dioses se enfadaran y ¡BOOM! Terminaremos todos en el agua-Realice un gesto de explosión increíblemente grande con mis manos

-¡JOVENCITA! Como se te ocurre hablar así-Me miro ceñuda

-Pero si no he hecho nada-Proteste

-Selene, conseguirás que a tu madre le dé un infarto sin siquiera haber aterrizado-Mi papá, esta vez, por su lado ni siquiera me devolvió una mirada.

-Solo fue un simple he inofensivo comentario-Termine cruzada de brazos

-Claro, comentario inofensivo, que forma es esa de dirigirte a tu madre-Dejo su revista de lado.

-Vamos ¿No hay de qué preocuparse cierto? Como tú dices: "Son puras tonterías"-Me encogí de hombros.

-A quien me habrás salido tan impertinente-Capte un leve tono sarcástico en su voz.

-Si no lo sabes tú como osas preguntarme a mí-Por supuesto que yo ataque de la misma manera.

-Selene-Por fin me lanzaba una mirada y en ella solo se leía: basta.

-Vale papá, ya me he callado, ni una palabra más-Le reste importancia con un gesto de mano.

-Sigo esperando-Él continuaba sin deshacerse de esa mirada.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo-Ninguno menciono alguna otra palabras, pero a mi si me quedaba algo por decir- ¿Ni siquiera puedo decir una cosita más?-

-Solo dilo de una vez, igual, siempre haces lo que se te antoja-Respondió mi papa

-Que aguafiestas-Refunfuñe.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Selene?-Dijo al fin mi mamá que antes parecía observar un partido de tenis entre papá y yo.

Carraspee

-¿Saben qué? ahora olvídenlo-Termine aún más hundida en el asiento.

-Selene-Dijeron ambos al unísono.

-Los quiero-No recordaba habérselos dicho tan directamente alguna vez, pero ahora inconscientemente necesitaba hacerlo. Deje mi vista sobre la ventanilla para no sentirme tan avergonzada-Eso es todo-

Podía jurar que estaban atónitos y no había necesidad de comprobarlo, era un poco agradable saber que se los había dicho y tampoco requería de una respuesta, ellos ya me lo decían a cada minuto del día.

Soltando un largo suspiro caí en cuenta del porqué lo había dicho y era simplemente que mis nervios aún estaban de punta, no lo mejoro cuando creí ver algo por la ventanilla.

Mantuve la vista hacia el frente, como si observara las nubes y lo note de nuevo. Por instantes se lograba ver una extraña ráfaga de aire que desencajaba. Iba veloz y parecía tener una masa única e incluso inexistente, como si aun siendo una ventisca de aire era capaz de tener un cuerpo físico.

Confundida por unos tres minutos quizás la observe y luego definitivamente sucedió algo extraño: Ella se detuvo frente a mi ventanilla y comencé a distinguirla como si me fijara en su rostro y en su cabello, que mientras más largo se hacía más se mesclada con el viento invisible.

Pestañe esperando que desapareciera, como últimamente sucedía con algún monstro, pero permaneció ahí mirándome con curiosidad ladeando la cabeza. Esto era imposible; que rayos era ella y porque me observaba así, como si quisiera descubrir algo que yo ocultaba.

Acerque mi mano a la ventana y termine por apoyar la palma sobre el cristal, desde el otro lado ella parecía haber hecho lo mismo; mientras más la veía más detalles esperaba encontrar, como que no descifraba si era una chica o un chico, sus facciones eran muy neutrales y al mismo tiempo definidas. Comencé a creer que estaba sintiendo su mano sobre la mía, como si pudiera tocarla, pero quizás solo era viento, por una razón esa cosa lograba traspasar la ventanilla sellada y la sentía.

Me regalo una sonrisa inerte, solo alzando las comisuras de su boca, ella no expresaba nada en absoluto, parecía tan fría justo cuando me dejo sin aliento y entonces el avión comenzó a desplomarse.

Todo comenzaba a dar vueltas, los gritos de muchas personas resonaban en mi cabeza, unos muy cerca y otros a la lejanía. No podía moverme aun cuando tiraban de mis manos enviándome una energía cálida y agradable, los responsables eran personas conocidas, esa calidez se me hacía demasiado familiar.

Entre abrí solo un poco mis ojos, aún sin poder respirar, asfixiándome, y solo por un momento la pude ver, aquella expresión en sus rostros nunca la olvidaría, el temor y la desesperación que los envolvía termino por paralizarme. Ambos tiraban de mi con fuerza mientras a su alrededor se desataba un caos, muchas personas lloraban, otras sangraban o solo permanecían inconscientes y el escenario no era para nada reconfortante ¿Cómo iba a serlo si es un avión levemente inclinado que aún se balancea y solo va en picada?

Quería ayudarlos haciendo algún esfuerzo para salir de ahí pero fui consiente de un dolor que recorría mi cuerpo desde la espalda a mis piernas, brazos y cabeza, me había golpeado fuertemente con algo, eso quizás podía explicar cómo había terminado enterrada en el suelo entre mi asiento y el espaldar del de enfrente.

Por supuesto que igual no me iba a detener solo por eso, así me sintiera a morir tome todas las fuerzas que me quedaban y junto con sus impulsos salí.

Entre la desesperación de todos, ya en pie y tambaleante mientras sostenía las manos de mis padre intentaba pensar. Esto no podía terminar así, una corriente electrizante atravesó mi columna y confirmaba que muchas cosas de las que me había estado planteado siempre habían sido reales.

La fricción del viento contra el metal fue suficiente como para que el avión terminara despedazándose mientras más se acercaba al suelo.

Aunque estaba muy mal herida me mantenía increíblemente alerta, como esperando alguna señal que me ayudara a salir de esta, pero eso no fue lo que capte; como un zumbido tajante, certero y filoso escuche algo que parecía del viento. Después de eso, cuando me gire a buscarlo y encontrarme de cara a esa maldita ráfaga corpórea el avión se partió por la mitad como si lo hubiera tratado con un cuchillo. Fue justo y perfecto. Ahora todo volaba por los aires. Estaba atónita, y solo tenía una razón para estarlo, ese corte lo sentí caer justo sobre mis manos, lo sentí cortarme obligándome a soltar las manos de mis padres para dejarme ver como se alejaban con una mitad del avión mientras yo me iba con la otra. Esto debía ser una muy, muy mala broma. Lo último de ese momento que puede quedar en registró consciente fue mi llegaba al agua. Mi mente se preparó para un duro impacto luego de varios metros de altura.

Lo único que obtuve fue un cálido abrazo, como si una gran masa suave y ligera me llevara con ella. Quizás me hundí de verdad y el agua solamente tuvo la intensión de recibirme gustosa para evitarme más pesares tormentosos. Quería pensar qué fue del resto, qué fue de mis padres, qué fue de lo que llame vida en un momento; pero creo que al agua no le pareció una buena idea, ella quería fluir a grandes distancias y provocar corrientes conmigo siguiéndola, por eso decidió bajo su propia voluntad que mis cuestionamientos no la enriquecían mientras que el pasado era solo un inútil desperdicio y lo borro; borro todo de mi cabeza dejándome solo con el hermoso color azul, que se confundía con el verde mientras más me sumergía, y un nombre, un nombre que no había oído pero que ahora creía conocer y no dejaba de rondar como algo importante.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap. 3 SVET.**

Es gracioso que siempre haya una primera vez para todo. Esa noche había sido la primera vez que veía un centauro y también la primera vez que me desmayaba, es decir a veces tenia micro sueños pero nunca desmayos y mucho menos causados por ver criaturas mitológicas. Recuerdo, antes de que todo se volviera negro, muchas voces a mi alrededor que sonaban como si estuvieran cada vez más lejos hasta que ya no podía escuchar nada más, obviamente por la pérdida de mi conciencia.

Desperté con una muy molesta y artificial luz blanca dándome de lleno en los ojos, como detestaba que la luz eléctrica me diera directo en la cara, me gustaba más la luz natural o simplemente permanecer totalmente a oscuras; volví a cerrar los ojos llevando una de mis manos a mi cara para evitar que el brillo pasara más allá de mis parpados, me dolía mucho la cabeza, cosa que últimamente era común. Más temprano que tarde, me di cuenta que estaba acostada en lo que parecía una camilla, por lo dura e incómoda que era, y una delgada sábana me cubría el cuerpo; intenté taparme con ella el rostro y seguir durmiendo. Me sentía cansada y me hubiera encantado seguir en mi inconsciencia pero eso, al parecer, eso no iba a pasar ya que una voz cálida y jovial inundo el cuarto evitando que volviera a dormirme o a desmayarme, lo que pasara primero.

— ¡Excelente, ya despertaste! nos estábamos empezando a preocupar por ti — Su tono hizo eco en mis oídos, me descubrí la cabeza para ver de quién se trataba. Me trato con tanta familiaridad que por un momento sentí que nos conocíamos de toda la vida pero obviamente no era así, aunque le reconocí de inmediato, se trataba de rubio que había corrido hacia Nico cuando aterrizamos... en donde sea que hayamos caído.

-¿Dónde estoy?— pregunté con un hilo de voz que daba risa, como cuando llevas mucho tiempo sin hablar y la voz te sale rasposa, más o menos así me paso. El muchacho sonrió de una forma tan radiante que casi me obliga a cerrar los ojos otra vez, aunque si lo veías bien, todo el parecía emitir luz propia. Tenía un cabello rubio con ondas que fluían tan naturales que invitaban a tocar; sus ojos eran tan azul como el cielo en pleno medio día, un azul brillante y sereno; su piel con un bronceado natural como el que tiene los surfistas, sí eso era, todo el emanaba un aura relajada muy estilo surf, era la clase de chico que hacía suspirar a las chicas, a mí en lo personal me abrumaba un poco.

— ¿No recuerdas nada?— Su cara se enserio por un momento, sentí como colocaba su mano en mi frente, era cálida y sorprendentemente suave, se notaba que cuidaba de sus manos — Estas en la enfermería del campamento— dijo volviendo a sonreír.

—Yo...— mi voz se quebró, de golpe recordé todo por lo que había pasado esas últimas semanas y una puntada de dolor pareció atravesarme el cerebro, me tome la cabeza para intentar apaciguar el dolor —Sí, ya recuerdo todo— el chico rubio hizo un gesto con la boca y saco algo de un cajón de la sala que hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta que estaba ahí.

—Ten, esto te ayudará con tu dolor de cabeza — me entrego una pequeña pastilla azul y luego busco un vaso de agua y me lo entregó, yo me limite a mirarle con duda y el solo me sonrió, parecía que lo hacía mucho, o que la sonrisa estaba perpetuamente dibujada en su rostro — Hazme caso, soy hijo de Apolo, se de lo que hablo— al escuchar esto me dispuse a tragar la pastilla hasta que mi cerebro hizo "clic" y casi escupo el agua, la pastilla y parte de mi alma en el proceso.

—Espera, espera, espera — empecé a toser, me había atragantado con el agua, el muchacho me dio unos golpecitos en la espalda mientras que yo me concentraba en no morir, iba a preguntar que quería decir con eso de hijo de Apolo, pero en eso alguien más entro.

—Lleva unas cuantas horas aquí y ya la mataste, Solace y así te haces llamar doctor — mire a el rubio pensando que el comentario le habría molestado pero no parecía ser así, todo lo contrario, sonreía con aun más alegría que antes y sus ojos se iluminaron, aunque a decir verdad creo que eso en él no era tan raro. Mire hacia la voz y me encontré con Nico en la puerta mirando divertido la situación.

—Sí, mira quien vino a hablar — yo los mire a ambos y carraspee la garganta; los dos voltearon a verme.

—Disculpen, pero aquí hay alguien muy confundida y que exige una explicación, luego si quieren pueden seguir coqueteando, no me molesta — los dos chicos se pusieron tan rojo que fue casi lindo, el rubio comenzó a tartamudear algo como "yo no coqueteaba" y Nico apartó la mirada, se veía adorable con el rostro rojo, pero yo no estaba en condiciones de disfrutar el paisaje.

—Bueno, de hecho vengo a buscarte para mostrarte el lugar, Svet — intento cambiar de tema y me miro ahora un poco más serio.

— ¿No le has dicho nada aún? — Preguntó el rubio ya recuperado de su ataque de vergüenza — Con razón casi se muere — dijo irónico.

— Te recuerdo que no tuve mucho tiempo, prácticamente entre y volví a salir —

— ¿Decirme qué? ¿Por qué siento que me estoy perdiendo de algo importante? Y ¿Qué es eso de hijo de Apolo? — los dos se miraron entre ellos con complicidad y luego a mí.

—Primero permíteme presentarme — era verdad, hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de que no sabía su nombre; el me tendió la mano y yo la tome, por supuesto, como un reflejo involuntario de alguien que se está conociendo — Mi nombre es Will, Will Solace y sobre lo de ser hijo de Apolo pues...— ya en ese punto Nico le interrumpió.

—Estas en el campamento mestizo, en este lugar se refugian los hijos e hijas de los dioses griegos — hizo una pausa para ver si decía algo pero al ver que no fue así prosiguió — Dioses que, seguramente, pensaste eran solo mitología, historias o ficción, pues no son solo eso. Zeus, Poseidón... Hades, Afrodita, Apolo, Dionisio y otros, son todos reales y tienen hijos con mortales y esos hijos terminan aquí — yo solo lo miraba sin podérmelo creer boqueé varias veces intentando decir algo pero no me salían las palabras.

—Eso... quiere decir que, ustedes dos son... — no pude continuar, estaba demasiado choqueada.

— Así es, yo soy, como te dije antes, hijo de Apolo y el señor color de allá es hijo de Hades... que sorpresa — Nico lo miro con reproche mientas que Will solo se rio de su propio chiste, yo estaba más bien en total sorpresa.

— No solo nosotros somos hijos de dioses, tú también lo eres — Nico parecía totalmente serio al decir esto pero yo no pude evitar reírme con todo aquellos, reí tanto que se me salieron las lágrimas.

—Oh no, yo no soy hija de ningún dios, solo soy yo, vivo con mi madre y voy a la escuela como todo el mundo — todavía me reía pero eso a Nico no parecía darle ni pisca de gracia, en realidad ni siquiera parecía alguien que reía con facilidad.

— Tú no eres como todo el mundo y lo sabes, siempre pasan cosas extrañas a tu alrededor que no puedes explicar, tus ojos son de un color demasiado extraño, eres disléxica y sobres de TDAH y como última instancia ¿Alguna vez has conocido a tu padre biológico, tu madre ha hablado de él siquiera? — se acercó más a mí y me vio directo a los ojos, haciéndome sentir ansiosa.

— ¿Cómo sabes todo eso de mí? — fue lo único que pude preguntar, Nico mostro una sonrisa fría y sin gracia, parecía más melancólica que otra cosa, aun así, no contestó él sino Will.

—Porque todos aquí en algún momento pasamos por eso, cada uno de nosotros se sintió extraño allá afuera, pero te aseguro que aquí estarás a salvo y tendrás un hogar — me miro con confianza que logro contagiarme, pero Nico se removió incomodo tenía la sensación de que él sabía algo más de lo que decía y no me lo quería decir.

—Okay, okay, digamos que creo en todo lo que me están diciendo...— debo admitir que solo me hacía la escéptica, pero claro que lo creía, después de todo lo que me había pasado era tonto no creerles — En tal caso ¿Quién es mi padre? — de nuevo se miraron pero esta vez parecían preocupados.

—Eso ya lo sabrás, pero primero levántate, como dije antes te mostrare el lugar —

—Es una excelente idea — Wil me ayudo a levantarme de la cama e inmediatamente Nico tomó una de mis manos y me llevo hacia afuera, mire a Will antes de irme y él se despidió con una mano. Al salir, la luz del sol me segó por segundos, pero a penas los pude abrir, la hermosa escena frente a mí me dejo sin palabras; habían muchos chicos con franelas naranjas con un logo que asumí seria el del campamento, caí en cuenta de que Will también la tenía puesta pero Nico no, él tenía una franela negra con una calavera y una chaqueta de aviador, era el único que destacaba como un gran punto negro, pero eso no era lo más importante, todo ese lugar era demasiado impresionante como para describirlo con simples palabras.

—Es mágico — y esas fueron las únicas palabras que se me ocurrieron para demostrar mi asombro.

—Supongo que lo es...— Nico parecía turbado a mi lado, tanto que no pude disfrutar del todo lo que estaba viendo.

— ¿Qué ocurre?— Volteo hacia mi totalmente serio, suspiro con pesadez y justo cuando iba a empezar a hablar interrumpieron abruptamente, algo que por cierto se estaba volviendo horriblemente común.

— ¡Nico! —dos chicas llegaron saludando a mi nuevo amigo, una tenía el cabello rubio cenizo y rizado, agarrado en una cola alta con la piel bronceada y ojos tan grises como el cielo en una tormenta que parecían que analizaban todo a su alrededor; su acompañante se veía mucho más accesible por lo menos a primera vista, parecía bastante simple pero aun así su persona desprendía un brillo de belleza que era casi sobrenatural.

-Qué bueno encontrarte, Quirón quiere que nos reunamos en la casa grande, es urgente — la rubia hablo y sus ojos se clavaron en Nico para luego verme a mí —Hola, soy Annabeth Chase y ella es Pipper Mclean — la otra chica me sonrió, saludó y me hizo sentirme mucho más tranquila que antes.

— Hola yo soy Svet Astaiza, un placer — ambas me sonrieron, parecían ser buenas personas, pero por la cara que tenía Nico en ese instante no súper que pensar.

—Ahora no Annabeth, le dije a Svet que la acompañaría a ver el campamento — Annabeth solo suspiró y Nico la reto con la mirada, el ambiente se había tornado bastante tenso, y ambos se miraban como leones que estaban a punto de atacarse, no entendía que pasaba, algo se me estaba escapando y el no saber que era me estaba comenzando a volver loca.

— Dime una cosa Nico ¿Pretendes enseñarle el campamento con ella en pijama? — esta vez fue Pipper la que habló y todos nos quedamos helados, su voz me pareció de lo más hermosa pero me hizo darme cuenta de que tenía razón, desde que Nico me rescató de mi casa no me había cambiado de ropa y seguía con mi enorme franela de Iron Maiden y mis short de dormir, estoy segura que me puse tan roja que los tomates sentirían envidia de mí. Pipper rio divertida, su risa casi hace que se me doblen las rodillas, era como si el sonido de su voz fuera hipnotizante —Ven cariño, yo te ayudo con eso, anda sígueme — me vi tentada a seguirle pero no estaba del todo segura de hacerlo. Vi a Nico y este solo asintió con aprobación lo que me termino de impulsar, solo me limité a seguir a Pipper, pero antes de irme me giré a ver a Nico y a Annabeth y ambos volvieron a estar rodeados de esa aura tensa que se había roto gracias a Pipper.

Termine siguiendo a Pipper hasta una cabaña bellamente decorada, parecía una casita de ensueño y al entrar choque con una pared invisible de perfume Channel, no pude evitar exclamar y mi nueva acompañante se rio de eso.

—Lo siento, mis hermanos aman el perfume por alguna razón — la mire curiosa por un momento mientras ella abría un closet y comenzaba a rebuscar entre la ropa.

— ¿Tienes hermanos?— en el momento que hacía la pregunta Pipper me lanzó una franela naranja del campamento.

—Esa seguro te queda y claro que tengo hermanos, esta es la cabaña diez aquí viven los hijos de Afrodita — no pregunté más sobre sus hermanos, todo había cobrado un nuevo sentido para mí — No sé si te explicaron pero el campamento se divide en cabañas y cada cabaña representa a un dios — paro por un segundo de buscar entre la ropa y me vio como analizando algo para luego sonreír — Me gustan tus piernas, creo que ya sé que ponerte — me sentía como si fuera su muñeca personal pero no me molestaba, me sentía tranquila con ella.

—No me habían dicho nada, en realidad siento que no me han dicho mucho — en ese momento Pipper volteo hacía a mí y me lanzo unos short de jean negros, unas pantimedias negras también y unas botas bajas con hebilla, adivinen, negras.

—Este lugar está lleno de misterios y esas cosas, pero tranquila no pierdas la calma, de alguna u otra forma esos secretos salen a la luz — su modo de hablar y sonreír me tranquilizó y pareció notarlo — Termina de vestirte, yo tengo que irme a la reunión, el campamento ahora es tu hogar, lamento no poder mostrártelo pero te aseguro que cuando vuelva te responderé cada pregunta que quieras ¿Estarás bien sola? — de verdad parecía preocuparse por tener que dejarme, yo solo le sonreí para calmarla en realidad me gustaba la idea de poder explorar el lugar a mis anchas.

—Tranquila, no me molesta para nada —

Al final salimos de la cabaña. Haber hablado un rato con Pipper había sido sumamente relajante para mí, tuvimos la conversación más trivial del mundo y me hizo sentir, aunque fuera por muy poco tiempo, alguien normal, una chica común y corriente hablando con su amiga de ropa y demás tonterías por el estilo, lástima que no duró mucho; al salir nos encontramos, de nuevo, con el paisaje mágico del campamento abriéndose frente a nosotras. He de decir que, regresar de nuevo a esa extraña realidad me abrumo un poco, sonara tonto, pero hay cosas que tu cabeza no puede procesar por más fantásticas que sean y eso te causa mucha presión o por lo menos a mí me hacía sentir así.

Por algún motivo que desconocía, la gente estaba como ansiosa caminando de aquí para allá, yo no entendía nada de lo que ocurría, miré a Pipper y al parecer ella estaba tan confundida como yo. Terminamos llegando a lo que parecía el centro del problema y ahí vi a un pequeño grupo de chicas, con chaquetas plateadas, arcos y flechas, por lo que vi, era por ellas tanto jaleo en el lugar. Una de las chicas hablaba con Annabeth y un chico de cabello negro, que reconocí inmediatamente, era el chico que me recibió cuando llegue justo antes de desmayarme, Pipper me tomo del hombro, no me había dado cuenta que ahora ella parecía tan ansiosa como todos los demás y como siempre sentí que me perdía de algo muy importante.

—Svet, quédate aquí — fruncí el ceño confundida por lo que me decía.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa? —

—Escucha, acabas de llegar no te agobies con las cosas que ocurren aquí, no todavía — intento sonreír confiada pero había algo que le preocupaba podía sentirlo — Hay muchas cosas muy interesantes aquí, porque no vas a explorar un rato, justo me estabas diciendo lo mucho que te gusta explorar ¿No? —

—Sí bueno, pero no sé si ahora este en onda para eso — ella suspiró y me miró suplicante, entendí que fuera lo que pasara no me incumbía a mí en lo absoluto — Okay, caminare por ahí a ver que encuentro, de todas formas era el plan desde un principio ¿Tenías una reunión verdad? — ella sonrió complacida por mi respuesta y asintió.

—Muchas gracias linda, nos vemos más tarde — me dijo antes de salir disparada a donde estaban esas curiosas chicas, yo le sonreí con algo de desgano u me despedí con la mano floja, sé que tenía que irme de ahí pero algo no me dejo. Me quede viendo un momento a la chica que hablaba con Annabeth, parecía muy sería y al parecer era la que mandaba a ese grupo de chicas, entendía perfectamente el porqué, de solo verla transmitía cierto aire de superioridad, era más baja que el chico al lado de Annabeth y aun así daba la sensación de ser más alta, era simplemente imponente. He de admitir que me quede como estúpida viéndola, mi mirada debió de haberle pesado porque en un momento volteó hacía mí y sus ojos azul eléctrico se encontraron con los míos y juro por todos los dioses, que ahora sabía que existían, que se me fue el aliento y mi alma se separó de mi cuerpo; nunca en mi vida había visto unos ojos tan impresionantes o por lo menos a mí me lo parecieron y mucho menos una mirada tan poderosa, me sentí diminuta y no pude seguir manteniendo la vista hacía ella, la aparte como si su mirar quemara, y creo que así era, y me fui de ahí con la extraña sensación de que una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi columna, los vellos de mi nuca se erizaron, me sentí como una verdadera tonta.

 **Nico.**

Al final me había ido directo a la casa grande como quería Annabeth que hiciera, por supuesto no estaba muy feliz con todo lo que estaba pasando, fue todo demasiado rápido para mi gusto y demasiado confuso, sin tiempo de asimilar nada, es decir, ahora me entero de que tengo una hermana, otra hermana a parte de Hazel y que al parecer tenía que ver con algo grande que estaba a punto de empezar y ese "algo" no era precisamente bueno. Por eso mismo mi relación con Annabeth no estaba en sus mejores días, desde que la hija de Atenea había sugerido acabar con esto antes de que empezara, una manera muy drástica hasta para ella, una proposición muy cruel, no parecía ser una idea que haya salido de ella pero así fue y esto hizo que perdiera confianza en ella, incluso Percy pensó que era demasiado y sin poder entender lo que ocurría con ella, ahora estaba en alerta.

Una hermana, aún no me lo podía creer incluso al tenerla frente a mí no lo creía, al parecer Hades estaba lleno de sorpresas, más de la que se esperaban y eso no me gusta nada. Incluso llegue a pensar que no era posible, pero aquella... "explosión", porque no se puede llamar de otra manera, de energía era, sin ninguna duda, energía del inframundo y cuando la tuve frente a mí, cuando vi por primera vez a Svet todas mis dudas se dispersaron, aun estando en negación lo supe, era mi hermana, tan parecida a aquella que perdí hace unos años que sentí que mi corazón se consumió en ese preciso instante y aunque no son la misma persona lo vi como una nueva oportunidad de redimirme, de estar ahí esta vez.

Ahora me encontraba sentado en la mesa de ping pon y no había llegado nadie todavía y ya estaba empezando a desesperarme — Se supone que era una reunión con carácter de urgencia— dije en voz alta echando la cabeza para atrás en la silla y resoplando por la nariz.

— ¡Oh sí que es urgente! — la voz a mis espaldas me alertó, era Quirón en su silla de ruedas mirándome tan paternal como mira a todos, eso me abrumaba un poco y al mismo tiempo lograba tranquilizarme de una extraña manera — Iba a comenzar ahora pero me temo, que llegaron visitas que no esperábamos — lo mire extrañado y el noto la duda en mi mirar porque me sonrió condescendiente pero antes de que pudiera preguntar otra cosa empezó a llegar todo el mundo.

A medida que los líderes de cabaña iban entrando se sentía más tenso el ambiente y se puso incluso peor cuando vi a que se refería Quirón cuando dijo "visitas que no esperábamos" Thalia había entrado con todo su aire de grandeza a la sala acompañada de otra cazadora, sentí una punzada de desagradable en el estómago, no por ser Thalia, tampoco era que me cayera particularmente bien, pero era por el simple hecho de ser cazadoras, su sola presencia me traía malestar por lo ocurrido con mi hermana y aunque ya lo había superado bastante bien todavía se me hacía difícil ver a las cazadoras de Artemisa sin sentirme mal por eso. Después de la hija de Zeus y la chica de Artemisa entró Will que me miró con cara de preocupación, conocía la historia y siempre era muy dramático con eso, solo lo mire y le hice un gesto para que viera que estaba bien y se tranquilizara.

— Bueno ya que todos estamos aquí, daremos comienzo a la reunión — Quirón nos vio a todos mientras decía lo propio y suspiró con cansancio — Rachel, por favor da inicio con el tema — todos miraron a la oráculo del campamento, yo en realidad ahora me percataba de su presencia en la sala, tenía sus típicos jeans desgastados y una psicodélica franela que ella misma había pintado, pero hoy se veía especialmente cansada, no parecía tan vivaz como siempre.

-De acuerdo- Con todas las miradas encima de ella fue inevitable que una curiosa helada recorriera la espalda de todos ahí; a la pobre pelirroja se le notaba que los nervios la habían estado matando durante las últimas semanas, incluso era razonable si ella recordaba la última reunión sobre el mismo tema que les correspondía ahora. Al igual que yo, Rachel lo recordaba todo perfectamente, eso iba desde los arrebatos de Annabeth por acabar con todo, hasta las miradas incrédulas que se ganó de casi todos los campistas, y eso incluía a Percy.

—En la última reunión se discutió un punto que al final no nos llevó a ningún lado- soltó un suspiro de resignación que se escapó de su pecho, parecía tan cansada—Estoy segura que cada uno continúa con su propio punto de vista respecto a él, pero ahora, de acuerdo con las circunstancias que nos atañen, ya no hay vuelta atrás. Ciertamente no veo con que más se pueda asociar la extraña explosión de poder que nos ayudó a encontrar a una nueva campista a la que al parecer nadie pudo notar antes y ahora la petición de Artemisa por que cuiden de un grupo sus cazadoras porque ella no se encuentra en un buen estado, con otra cosa que no sea la profecía, aunque por supuesto hay cosas que no me quedan muy claras aún—hizo una pausa y continuo—Si nos vamos por las experiencias anteriores deberíamos saber que las cosas se pondrán peor que estar solo de cabeza, tenemos que tratar de tomar todo con calma, eso incluye que no va a servir de nada culpar a alguien o a la profecía, aunque claro, sin ella puede que estas cosas no estuviesen pasando—Sentí un hueco en el estómago, todos comenzaron a susurrar entre ellos cuando Rachel terminó de hablar.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que la señora Artemisa ha perdido fuerzas por una chica? Entonces se debe hacer algo al respecto— preguntó la chica que había venido con Thalia, que si no mal recuerdo se llamaba Cloebe o algo así.

— ¿Hablamos de la chica pequeña de ojos curiosos? La vi cuando llegamos, no parece peligrosa — esta vez hablo Thalia con tanta calma que me pareció extraño ¿En qué momento la había visto?

— Es porque no es peligrosa, ella no ha hecho nada a propósito — crucé los brazos, Clarisse me miró con burla apenas terminé de hablar y no esperó dos veces para dar a conocer su punto de vista, que poco o nada me interesaba realmente.

—Por favor, todos lo sentimos... esa extraña explosión ha desatado más de un desastre y fue por Su causa, tú mismo ya lo habías dicho todo ese poder no es normal por lo tanto hay que acabar con ella antes de que las cosas se pongan peor, tal y como dijo Annabeth — Vi a Clarisse con odio infinito tenía ganas de mandarla directamente al tártaro, pero eso no sería muy bueno y menos si pretendía conservar mis recientes avances sociales. Varias personas asistieron aprobatoriamente a lo que había dicho y mire como Annabeth se removió en su silla incómoda, seguramente por la culpa que sentía al saber que ella había iniciado todo eso en un arrebato emocional nada propio de un hijo de Atenea.

—Oigan, en serio no pueden estar de acuerdo con la idea de acabar con una chica tan pequeña y que acaba de llegar al campamento sin la menor idea de que rayos está pasando- La hija de Afrodita, líder de su cabaña se había puesto de pie y sutilmente pasó su mirada por los puestos de todos sus compañeros como si intentará con un mirada persuadir a alguien — Todos alguna vez fuimos nuevos y estuvimos confundidos, ya saben cómo es y ella está pasando por eso ahora, tenemos que ser amables con ella —

—Ella a penas se está recuperando, esto no me parece una buena idea, definitivamente no creo que sea correcto, le dimos la bienvenida aquí y sugieren acabar con ella — Will habló tan relajado como de costumbre y le vio directamente a los ojos, como intentando decirme que él no estaba de acuerdo con toda esa locura y yo le agradecí con la mirada por ello.

—Nadie va a acabar con nadie, ¿Cómo una chica puede ser la responsable de que Artemisa parezca estar debilitándose? Esa chica es como nosotros, es una de nosotros, eso no es sencillamente posible—Percy se había reclinado hacia adelante en su asiento, sin ponerse de pie. Él solo intentaba que las cosas no pasarán más allá de un debate aunque ese no era mucho el estilo que le correspondía a él, sino más bien a su novia Annabeth que parecía estar hundiéndose más en su asiento incluso después de la obvia mirada de auxilio que le lanzó para que lo apoyará.

—Esperen, en realidad no creo que la chica tenga algo que ver con lo de Artemisa, esa es en realidad una de las tantas cosas que no me quedan muy en claro. Algo me dice que esa explosión de poder tiene que ver con algo más grande que simplemente debilitar a Artemisa—Raichel se detuvo abruptamente por un momento como si se hubiese mordido la lengua por pensar en que pudo haber dicho algo que resultase muy fácil mal interpretar justo en el momento en que todas las miradas que asistieron a la afirmación de Clarisse se dirigían ahora a ella un poco disgustada y más la de la chica que acompañaba a la hija de Zeus.

Sentí que quería matar a Rachel por su comentario, sé que intentó mantener la paz pero al parecer logró exactamente lo contrario, mire Percy golpear su frente con la palma de su mano, hasta Will volteó los ojos con desesperación, todo estaba en caída libre para ese momento.

— Ya ven, esto lo que va a hacer es empeorar y todos lo sabemos, hay que deshacernos de esa chica como sea — Clarisse me estaba cansando, me levanté de mi asiento y la miré con todo el desprecio que fui capaz y creo que todos sabían que eso era mucho, mucho desprecio para una sola persona.

— ¿Qué te parece si yo me deshago de ti? —

— Te reto a que lo intentes Di Angelo — ya para este punto teníamos una guerra de miradas montada y si me hubieran dejado la hubiera mandado directamente a los campos de castigo pero Quirón nos detuvo antes de que nos matáramos mutuamente.

— ¡Basta los dos! Esta discusión es estúpida, nadie se va a deshacer de nadie — Quirón nos vio como un padre ve a sus hijos en medio de un sermón y nos obligó a sentarnos a ambos, como un par de niños regañados.

— De acuerdo, es bastante radical lo que propone Clarisse pero por lo menos deberíamos hacer algo, yo propongo encerrarla puedo hacer un espacio en el búnker para ella, que neutralice sus poderes — Mire a Nyssa con incredulidad y mi mirada se fue directamente a Will que también tenía cara de no podérselo creer. Los susurros y habladurías inundaron totalmente la sala todo se había vuelto un caos total.

— La idea de Nyssa es bastante razonable y así nadie saldría herido — ahora Pollux era quien hablaba y yo sentía más y más peso sobre mí, comencé a plantearme salir de ahí y llevarme a Svet lejos de ahí, por lo menos hasta que una voz de la razón habló.

— Eso sería cruel, la tendríamos como si fuera un animalito que se ha portado mal y solo es una pobre inocente — no me había dado cuenta que Clovis estaba ahí, seguramente había estado durmiendo toda la reunión pero agradecía su intervención, su voz adormilada sonó fuerte por la habitación y extrañamente una atmósfera somnolienta inundó el lugar.

—Tan inocente que causó todo un caos, no quiero ni saber que haría si fuera culpable — esta vez hablo Travis con cierto tono satírico en su voz.

—Sí, y yo no quiero ni saber que haría ella si cree la estamos encerrando porque es muy peligrosa; en serio no puedo esperar a que la encierren y todo el búnker explote, definitivamente va a ser un espectáculo de luces que no pienso perderme y quizás los hijos de Hefesto tampoco—Connor se recostó en su asiento mientras le lanzaba una miraba divertida a Travis y una sarcástica al resto—Yo me opongo a que la encierren ahí—

— Aunque Connor lo esté tomando como un chiste, también tiene razón. No podemos meterla ahí— Butch se colocó en la punta de su silla sin colocarse de pie, pero igual emanaba presencia, era por demás intimidante para ser un hijo de Iris—Se están preocupando por frenar lo que creen que ella sea capaz de hacer que no han considerado lo que ella pueda hacer si se asusta-

—Es cierto, discuten por acabarla, encerarla y quizás se les ocurra más ideas creativas, pero ella no sabe quién es ahora, ni que puede hacer y ni siquiera que estamos hablando de ella aunque puede que se le ocurra pensarlo- Lou Ellen se había puesto de pie para tratar de que en serio le prestarán atención—También creo que se les ha olvidado algo ¿qué pasa si aparece otro mestizo? ¿A nadie se le ha pasado por la cabeza? —La chica se cruzó de brazos orgullosa e intento no sonreír — ¿Se van a poner a acabar o a encerrar a todos los mestizos nuevos que les parezcan un peligro? Ella es como nosotros, los únicos realmente "diferente" son los hijos de los tres grande o aquellos que tienen ciertos poderes como el embrujahabla o lo que podía hacer Leo con el fuego y todo eso, pero en todo caso los dioses nos deberían una enorme explicación ¿no? — Cuando la chica terminó de hablar se ganó una mirada de agradecimiento por parte de Will y mía por supuesto.

Ahora todos parecían estar pensando en algo, claro, todos menos aquellos que al parecer sabían algo más al respecto de todo ese asunto.

—Chicos, en realidad... —La chica pelirroja intentó hablar pero fue interrumpida por otra chica, una rubia de ojos tormentosos que se había levantado rotundamente como si algo la manipulara.

—Tienes razón Lou Ellen, quizás ella no sea la única, si mal no lo recuerdan la profecía comienzas mencionando a dos que surgirán de nuevo —Annabeth continuaba de pie y con el entrecejo fruncido— Pero no podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada, no podemos dejar que algo le pase al campamento solo por intentar hacer algo bueno por ella, y si vienen más o alguien más definitivamente tendremos muchos problemas—

-Pero Annabeth, la profecía habla de dos deidades surgirán de nuevo, no de mestizos. Creo que te equivocas- Percy había tratado de sonar calmado, en realidad no me gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando esa conversación, y menos ahora que Annabeth se había levantado cuando antes parecía esconderse.

—Ese el punto que algunos quizás no quieren entender, puede simplemente que ella no sea como nosotros, ella y quienes más se vayan a aparecer— Annabeth parecía firme con lo que afirmaba, como si no hubiera algo que cuestionarle.

—Esto es absurdo—Connor había dado un golpe en la mesa con ambas manos asustando a algunos —¿Esa chica una deidad? ¿Qué sigue? ¿Artemisa se quedará sin poderes y las cazadoras volverán a ser mestizas? ¿Apolo caminando entre nosotros como un campista más? — Will después de eso terminó golpeando su frente con la palma de su mano, no quería imaginarse eso.

No pude evitar reír para mis adentros por la cara que había puesto Will con el último comentario de Connor, pero la realidad era más fuerte de lo que se imaginaba Lou ellen.

— En realidad lo de Artemisa no está tan lejos de la realidad... está bastante débil tanto que a las más nuevas nos mandó al campamento porque no podría mantener nuestra inmortalidad— Thalia hablo bastante sería y su compañera cazadora se removió incómoda en su puesto, todos quedamos serios con excepción de Travis y Connor que explotaron en risas.

— ¡Oh por los dioses, Connor es el próximo oráculo de delfos! — Abrazó a su hermano divertido — Bueno en definitiva tengo que concordar con Connor en que la chica no parece una deidad y bueno supongo que podríamos dejarla, por lo menos por ahora ya sabremos que si causa una tercera guerra mundial pues lo del búnker será una opción más viable —

— Travis, por extraño que parezca, tiene razón, dejarán a la chica estar en el campamento como una campista más, no sacaremos conclusiones apresuradas — Quirón volvió a intervenir y nos miró a todos con toda la paciencia que un Centauro milenario era capaz de tener — ¿Alguna objeción? — todos se lo pensaron un poco pero al final terminaron asintiendo, todos con excepción de Clarisse que no parecía muy convencida aún, definitivamente ella iba a ser un gran dolor de cabeza — Entonces, excelente terminemos esta reunión por hoy ya se acerca la hora de comer y todos estamos bastante agitados — nos vimos a las caras uno con otros pero al final nos fuimos retirando, por mi parte salí como alma que lleva el Hades tenía que encontrar a Svet, tenía un mal presentimiento y esto en un hijo del inframundo siempre es un sentimiento certero.

 **Svet.**

Tal y como le dije a Pipper que haría me puse a explorar yo sola el lugar. Realmente me había conseguido con gente muy interesante y criaturas bastante particulares, como los sátiros y las ninfas, estas particularmente fueron muy atentas en darme la bienvenida, tanto que casi me olvido de la manera, tan tormentosa, en la que llegue en primer lugar, pero realmente había sido la caminata más productiva que había tenido desde hace mucho tiempo.

En medio de mi paseo accidentalmente en un lugar que parecía ser una especie de arena de entrenamiento o algo por el estilo, tenía un montón de maniquíes, más que eso parecían unos espantapájaros, muy parecido a los que se veían en las películas de la edad media y según eran usados para entrenar con la espada, así que concluí que esa era su función de inmediato. Camine entre los muñecos observando con curiosidad mis alrededores, me podía imaginar entrenando ahí con Nico, usando una espada y demás; me encontré a mí misma emocionada con este pensamiento y una sonrisa se escapó discreta de mis labios, me estaba empezando a sentir en casa, un lugar al cual pertenecer al fin y eso me hacía feliz.

Pero la felicidad en mí no duro mucho, a mis espaldas escuche un gruñido que me helo el alma y cada parte de mi espina dorsal, trague grueso y me voltee lentamente para ver de qué se trataba y en el proceso no molestar a lo que fuera que estuviera detrás. Sentí que moría cuando me encontré con un animal enorme de color negro, más bien era un perro extremadamente grande que me olfateaba curioso a tan solo unos metros de mí, tenía unos enormes ojos rojos bastante intimidantes y nada normales para un perro, aunque yo no puedo hablar de normalidad cuando de ojos se refiere, pero ver un perro de semejante tamaño tan cerca de ti no te daba tiempo de ser moral y como era lógico lo único que quería era salir de ahí. Lo más despacio que pude camine hacia atrás, intentando que el perro no se enojara todavía más de lo que parecía estar y mi plan estaba funcionando muy bien o por lo menos hasta que una piedra salvaje se atravesó en mi camino, caminando de espaldas como lo estaba haciendo no me di cuenta de su presencia y, sin poderlo evitar, caí de trasero al suelo y el perro se abalanzo contra mí como un lobo a una oveja. Mis nervios en ese instante explotaron en pánico, cuando vi al perro corren hacia mi juro que pensé que iba a morir sin remedio y estoy segura que hubiera gritado pero mis cuerdas vocales se congelaron en mi garganta o por lo menos así lo sentí, cerré los ojos y espere mi inminente final en las fauces del can, final que nunca llego.

Al parecer mis habilidades de detección de peligro estaba un poco obsoleta, el perro no me ataco o no de la manera que estaba esperando, fue un dulce y divertido ataque de lamidas en el rostro que no hacían más que darme cosquillas, lo único negativo de esto, además de la saliva, era que me comenzó a doler el abdomen de tanto reírme, al parecer me había encontrado con la terrorífica mascota del camp amento que termino siendo muy tierna.

-¡Oh qué bien! Ya conociste a la Señorita O`leary – como pude en medio de mi ataque mire quien me hablo en ese momento y me encontré con el muchacho que vi apenas aterrice con Nico en el campamento, el aparto hábilmente a el perro o mejor dicho perra de encima y me ayudo a levantarme del suelo – Es bastante imperativa pero no es peligrosa… bueno no si no eres su enemigo –

-Me lo puedo imaginar ¿Es tuya? – pregunte acariciando el negro pelaje, el chico me vio con sus expresivos ojos verdes y me sonrió como lo hizo en mi "bienvenida" sonrisa saca suspiros que al parecer es natural de él, cosa curiosa.

-Sí bueno, supongo que se puede decir que es mía, aunque ella es libre de ir a donde guste realmente – ahora la que sonrió fui yo, todo en este lugar era una sorpresa tras otra y cada vez se ponía mejor- Como sea, no sé si me recuerdes así que me presento otra vez, soy Percy Jackson de la cabaña de Poseidón – me extendió su mano en forma de saludo y yo hice lo mismo por cortesía.

-Sí te recuerdo, eres el chico que estaba cuando llegue, bueno tú y Will pero él estaba más pendiente de Nico que otra cosa – Percy hizo un gesto con los ojos bastante gracioso, que me recordó mucho a… bueno a mi amiga que seguía perdida – "genial Percy, ahora estoy melancólica"-

-Ellos son una historia de nunca acabar, pero ese no es el punto ahora ¿tu nombre es Svet no? Nico lo menciono cuando estábamos en la reunión—

-¿Hablaron de mí en la reunión?- Creo que mi pregunta desconcertó un tanto al muchacho, cerró los ojos con fuerza como si se hubiera mordido la lengua por hablar más de lo que debía y me parece que así fue -¿Me tomo eso como un sí? – Percy rio nerviosos pero antes de que pudiera defenderse Nico apareció de una sombre en el suelo, matándonos de un susto a ambos.

-¿Por qué sigues insistiendo en aparecer así? Un día de estos mataras a alguien- Nico vio a Percy con reproche, al parecer había escuchado algo de nuestra conversación.

-Yo dejare de hacerlo cuando tú dejes de ser tan sesos de alga – Y ahora era Precy quien lo vio con reproche una muy curiosa escena.

-De acuerdo… ya que estas aquí ¿Qué fue lo que hablaron de mí en su reunión? – creo que Nico quería matar a Percy en ese momento y así lo hubiera hecho si las miradas mataran, lo más gracioso era ver como el hijo de Poseidón al parecer encontró algo muy divertido que ver en el suelo de la arena.

-Es… complicado y tampoco es necesario que lo sepas, por lo menos por ahora, acabas de llegar y estas cansada, sería mejor si vamos primero a comer has de tener hambre – Nico se veía tenso y reconozco que estaba preocupado por no angustiarme pero el hecho de saber que no me estaban diciendo algo lo único que logro fue irritarme, por eso cuando intento tomarme del brazo me aparte de él bruscamente y lo mire enojada directo a los ojos.

-¡Ya basta de ocultarme cosas! ¿Qué no me estás diciendo? Si es algo que tiene que ver conmigo por supuesto que tengo que saberlo ¿por qué tanto misterio? – Ambos se vieron con nerviosismo inyectado en los ojos, se notaba que ninguno de los dos sabía que decirme o si quiera si me dirían algo y yo ya estaba pasando de irritación a miedo ¿Qué sería tan malo como para no querer decirme?

No sé si me dirían algo o no, pero de un momento a otro una lanza se clavó en la tierra justo entre ellos y yo, una chica rubia con ropa militar, bastante musculosa con un aire amenazante, se encontraba acompañada de varios chicos muy similares a ella en complexión, ropa y en el factor intimidación que se les daba muy bien.

-¿Clarisse?- Percy parecía tan confundido como yo pero al igual que Nico se puso en guardia, algo que pareció gustarle a la tal Clarisse porque sonrió con suficiencia.

-Tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí, Clarisse, Quirón ya dio la orden de dejarla en paz y eso te incluye a ti – Nico se adelantó junto a Percy, yo estaba empezando a sentir la amenaza, ellos se veían fuertes pero los que acompañaban a esa chica los superaban en número y tamaño y sea lo que fuera que querían no parecía ser nada bueno.

-Yo ya sé lo que dijo Quirón, pero no puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados sabiendo que se puede hacer algo al respecto –

-Ya te dije que no es peligrosa ¡mírala! ¿Qué más pruebas quieres? – todos se estaban acercando y nos rodeaban a los tres, yo no entendía nada de lo que estaban hablando y cada vez se ponía más tenso el habiente, eran como animales a punto de atacar.

-Como sea yo misma lo voy a averiguar – y con un gesto de su mano el montón de leones que estaban a nuestro alrededor nos atacaron, eran como diez de ellos contra tres de nosotros, bueno en realidad dos porque yo para ese momento no contaba. Percy se encargó de tres, Nico de otros tres y a la señorita O` leary le toco los cuatro que quedaron que pretendían dominarla, yo había quedado libre pero no por eso estaba mejor ya que la tal Clarisse fue directo hacia mí como un oso furioso contra un árbol de miel, saco su lanza del suelo y yo apenas y pude esquivarla, así que hice lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho en ese momento, corrí.

Corrí tanto que entre a un bosque que había visto desde la mañana a la distancia, mi lógica me dictaba que ahí podría ocultarme pero me equivoque totalmente, Clarisse conocía cada rincón del bosque como la palma de su mano y como era lógico logro acorralarme cuando llegamos a una serie de rocas que hacían un risco.

-Espera ¿Qué fue lo que te hice para que me odies? – Clarisse se paró en seco y me miro directo a los ojos y pude jurar que por unos segundos dudo de lo que iba a hace, por unos segundos no tomo tan fuerte su lanza y tal vez por un instante simplemente se daría la vuelta y se iría porque vio algo en mí que le demostró que no era tan mala como ella creía, aunque ignorara el por qué lo creía así, pero eso no paso se limitó a susurrar un seco "los hijos de Ares no cambian de opinión" cerré los ojos y a lo lejos pude escuchar los gritos de Nico y Percy y a otros campistas que se acercaban a nosotros y luego nada, literalmente no sentí nada el golpe de Clarisse nunca llego, al contrario escuche un sonido como de tierra siendo removida y luego a la propia hija de Ares gritar, cuando me atreví a abrir los ojos, vi unas manos que salían del suelo e intentaban jalar a la corpulenta chica.

-¡Di Angelo, demonio tramposo dile a tus zombies que no se metan en esto!- varios campistas habían llegado al lugar, incluyendo a Quirón y la chica que había visto como idiota en la mañana y todos miraban un poco espantados como los muertos intentaban llevarse a Clarisse, por mi parte respire más tranquila de no tener que morir por ese día.

-No fui yo… - en ese momentos todos voltearon a ver a Nico extrañados, incluso yo por lo que me habían contado no existía otro hijo de Hades en el campamento y que yo supiera él era el único que podía controlar los muertos así, lo mire tan confundida como todos los demás pero el simplemente me miro sin expresión. De repente una exclamación ahogada por parte de todos se extendió por el bosque entero, haciendo eco en las rocas y todos me veían con cara de espanto y yo no entendía lo que pasaba, de nuevo, eso me estaba pasando mucho últimamente.

-¿Qué ocurre? – pregunte asustada y una de las campistas, una chica rubia de ojos azules que me recordó de inmediato a Will me apunto con el dedo algo que estaba sobre mi cabeza, confundida mire hacia arriba y me encontré con una especie de luz rojiza que para ese momento estaba desapareciendo, tenía una figura pero no la vi muy bien -¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué es lo que significa? – ya me estaba costando respirar de la ansiedad, Quirón se abrió paso entre la gente y su voz se levantó como un trueno en el silencio que se había formado.

-¡Salve Svet Astaiza hija de Hades el rey de los subsuelos! – mi mundo se apagó por unos segundos y al parecer todos estaban igual que yo, incluso Clarisse había dejado de forcejear con los zombies.

Definitivamente fue un día agitado, no solo para mí sino para todos en general, después de que Quirón anunciara a mi padre divino todo fue un poco más claro para y al mismo tiempo más confuso; explicaba él porqué la oscuridad siempre se arremolinaba a mi alrededor o el hecho de que siempre se me aparecieran fantasmas y todas esas cosas, pero aun así todo aquello había generado más preguntas en mi cabeza, seguí teniendo esa sensación, que era más un hecho, de que no me estaban contando lo más importante pero después de la anunciación no lo soporte más y colapse, no literalmente pero si emocional, Salí corriendo del lugar como si mi vida dependiera de eso y termine en la orilla del lago y ahí me quede un buen rato, aunque realmente no supe cuánto ya que mi mente estaba más ocupada en procesar todo lo ocurrido, solo me desperté de mi shock cuando me hablaron.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te ausentaste mucho tiempo? – la voz jovial de Percy me sorprendió, se agacho a mi lado y me sonrió con amabilidad, yo solo lo miren ya que mi intento por formar una sonrisa no terminaría para nada bien.

-Supongo que estaré bien, por ahora solo estoy confundida – Percy sus piro y termino de sentarse en el suelo, ambos veíamos el lago, el sol se estaba poniendo para ese entonces y el brillo anaranjado se reflejaba bellamente en el agua, hubiera sido hermoso de admirar si mi mente no hubiera estado hecha un lio.

-Bueno no sé si esto te haga sentirte mejor pero yo también pase por todo esto cuando llegue aquí, a mi madre la ataco un hombre toro enorme el día en que llegue aquí y para que no te sientas especial, Clarisse también me atosigo cuando llegue… claro no fue tan radical como hoy, pero es algo que ella hace mucho, es como su pasatiempo – me reí un poco por su historia y el pareció satisfecho con eso – Así está mejor, al mal tiempo buena cara ya sabes –

-Sí es verdad, debió ser duro para ti en ese entonces ¿no? –

-Sí, pero así es para todos al inicio, pídele a Nico que te cuente su historia cuando llego… eso sí que fue un inicio caótico – cuando menciono a Nico mi corazón dio un vuelco de confusión, mi cerebro hizo clic y me di cuenta de un hecho que había pasado por alto hasta ese momento.

-Nico el…-

-Sí, es tu hermano – lo mire por un segundo antes de poder decir nada.

-¿Por qué no vino él? –

-No es muy bueno en estas situaciones sentimentales, sin mencionar que pensó que sería a la última persona que quisieras ver ahora, Will y yo intentamos convencerlo de lo contrario pero fue inútil, cuando se le mete algo a la cabeza pues… creo que sería más fácil salir del tártaro que hacer cambiar de opinión, por cierto esa es otra historia que tengo que contarte en algún otro momento – volví a reír y esta vez con mucha más ganas, entendía porque había venido el, su carácter era justo lo que se necesita cuando se está deprimido y confundido.

-Gracias, por ser tan amable conmigo –

-Tranquila, en estos momentos todos necesitamos una mano amiga – después de esto nos quedamos sentados en silencio por un rato más, solo observando el agua reflejar la luz y todo era muy hermoso hasta que una profunda ansiedad me invadió, como si algo en mi cabeza me dijera que me levantara y corriera y así lo hice. Me levante de golpe, dejando a Percy confundido, pero tampoco tardo mucho en darme alcance, corrí sin rumbo por la orilla del lago mis piernas eran la que me guiaban y me decían a donde ir, como si tuvieran vida propia y me guiaran hacia algo que, más temprano que tarde, descubrí de que se trataba.

En definitiva mi vida ese día había dado un giro de trecientos sesenta grados y nunca volvería a ser igual. Lo que encontré en la orilla del lago era algo que no me esperaba o mejor dicho alguien que no me esperaba, mi corazón se detuvo y mi cuerpo se abalanzó al cuerpo inerte que salía del agua como acunada por ella.

-¿De dónde salió ella? – pregunto Percy que no se lo podía creer, pero no le preste atención, la levante y retire sus cabellos castaños del rostro solo para confirmar lo que ya sabía, era Selene l misma Selene que desapareció hace semanas y no había vuelto a saber de ella, ahora estaba ahí inconsciente en la orilla del lago del campamento mestizo.

-Hay que llevarla a la enfermería – fue mi voz la que hablo pero no la reconocí, Percy se limitó a asentir atontado y fue el quien la levanto y la llevo mientras yo comenzaba a procesar la nueva información. Sí, definitivamente mi vida nunca podría regresar a la normalidad.


	4. Chapter 4

¿Quién soy yo? Fue el primer pensamiento que ataco mi cabeza cuando estuve consciente, junto con aquel nombre sin rostro.

Desperece mi cuerpo con pequeños movimientos y conseguí que mis parpados permitieran un insignificante paso de luz que me segó y tuve que esperar para acostumbrarme.

¿Por qué no veía nada azul?

¿Por qué quería ver agua?

¿Cuál fue el último lugar en donde recordaba estar?

Sentí una pequeña sensación de movimiento, como si mi cuerpo estuviera experimentando secuelas de una marea. Pensé que iba a marearme y me quede inmóvil en la camilla esperando que ya nada se moviera. Mantenía también los ojos apretados, no quería ver otros colores, ni siquiera aquello que mi cabeza decía que se llamaba sol. Estaba asustada y nada parecía estar en orden.

¿Quién diablos era yo?

—Oye ¿Despertaste, cierto?— ¿Eso era una voz? ¿Por qué sonaba tan cerca?

—Tranquila, todo está bien ¿Puedes abrir los ojos?—Volvió aquella voz ¿Masculina?

De manera rotunda hice lo que pregunto si podía hacer y se me quito el aliento.

Unos grandes ojos como el mar me observaban curiosos mientras me sentía consternada. Después de intensas miradas a regañadientes detalle a mí alrededor. Estaba en algo que parecía una cabaña, yo permanecía tendida en una cama y el de los ojos verde-azulado era un chico, uno que parecía alto y estaba inclinado sobre mí. Su cabello negro caía sobre su frente un poco desordenado; el chico parecía estar algo bronceado pero de igual manera podía identificar que su piel era blanca, llevaba una camiseta naranja y en su cuello tenía un collar con cuencas; cada una parecía representar algo, era muy extraño.

—¿Estas bien? No pareces herida—En un suave movimiento lento extendió su mano hasta retirar un poco de cabello de mi cara, como si supiera que estaba examinando todo lo que hacía—Will dijo que estabas bien, pero igual quería confirmar—

Espero una respuesta como por un aproximado de diez minutos, al darse cuenta de que no pensaba responderle tomo asiento al lado de la cama.

.—Mmm ¿Te molestaría decirme tu nombre?—Su rostro, aunque continuaba con cierto aire de curiosidad, se había tensado un poco y sin embargo podía notar que él no quería lucir nervioso.

.—¿Por qué?—Conseguí sentarme en la cama y mirarlo de nuevo a los ojos, no pude evitar lanzarle una minúscula mirada de recelo. Continuaba sintiéndose un poco extraño el estar ahí.

—Bueno ¿Por qué no?—Se encogió de hombros un poco incómodo—Mi nombre e…

Lo interrumpí, quería probar con algo. Tenía muchas preguntas, estaba confundida, verlo me hacía sentir aún más extraña, pero también un poco más tranquila. Sentía el impulso de preguntarle por el nombre que daba vueltas en mi cabeza, realmente más que preguntarle quería que él respondiera a ese nombre.

— ¿Perseus?—Su rostro se frunció, ahora definitivamente estaba tenso.

— ¿Nos conocemos?—Intentaba ser cauteloso—Sinceramente no me gusta mucho que me llamen Perseus—

— Percy —Pronuncie de nuevo ladeando la cabeza

—Bueno, pues sí—Los hombros de Percy cayeron, ahora solo parecía confundido.

Volví a callar mientras lo observaba. Él era Percy, su nombre había estado haciéndome ruido los últimos minutos después de que comencé a estar consiente, y no sabía desde cuándo o como rayos era que lo conocía, lo único que sí tenía claro era que ahora me gustaba ver el color de sus ojos. Me recordaba al mar tranquilo y agradable, fresco y sereno, limpio y salado, amable y sincero ¿Por qué me atraía tanto?

— ¿Recuerdas como llegaste acá?—Entre los rastros de su confusión capte preocupación.

— ¿Recordar?—Lo mire extrañada. Con su pregunta un pequeño golpe de realidad ataco mi mente.

— ¿Sabes qué?—Se levantó de su asiento—Olvídalo, en realidad no es nada importante—Me tendió su mano con intención de que yo la tomara— ¿Te sientes lo suficientemente bien como para salir y dar una vuelta?—

Le eche un vistazo al lugar en donde seguía y arrugue el ceño, pensé en que definitivamente estaba confundida, no estaba segura de lo que quería pero no deseaba perderlo de vista, así que acepte su mano.

Luego de que me ayudara a levantarme considere buena idea comenzar a escribir en alguna parte la nueva gran gama de emociones que comencé a experimentar. El rose de sus dedos sujetando mi mano fue sencillo, un agarre normal, pero lo que provoco en todo mi sistema fue similar a que me partiera un rayo en el estómago. Mis piernas temblaron, pero me negué a ceder y dejarme caer, no esta vez. Ya todo me estaba sacando de quicio. Quizás un poco impresionante para mí fue el hecho de que Percy parecía estar en la misma situación, nos echamos unas miradas de complicidad y juntos apretamos más fuerte la mano del otro. Cuando aquella sensación electrizante pareció desaparecer un poco de mi sistema digestivo, otra no tan abrumadora se abrió paso, era como si mi energía estuviera familiarizándose con la de Percy y a ambas les apetecía divertido rotarse de un lugar a otro. Ni siquiera me parecía explicable aquello.

Percy tiro de mi fuera de aquel lugar sin dejar que terminara de asimilar la transfusión extraña, incluso me fue imposible percatarme de que luego de caminar un poco ya no me sentía tan extrañada, la confusión y la frustración tortuosa que antes no hacía más que crecer dentro de mí, por cada minuto que pasaba fue reemplazada por una simple marea, tranquila y fluida, que parecía mecer mis pensamientos de un lado a otro, hasta que se iban con la corriente y me quedaba solo con la felicidad del mar en un día despejado.

— ¿Qué opinas?—La voz de Percy anulo mi trance, me hizo verlo y darme cuenta de su sonrisa descaradamente picara ¿Sería algo genético de él o solo lo hacía apropósito?

Por primera vez, luego de regalarle una mirada ceñida a mi acompañante, me plante examinar el lugar a mí alrededor justo como cuando desperté. Pestañe varias veces gracias al paisaje, debía estar alucinando, algo en mis sentidos me indicaba que era realmente común la idea de que yo alucinara. Ese lugar no parecía real; una gran cantidad de jóvenes, que parecían campistas, se desplazaban por todo el lugar. Él sol caía sobre ese campamento de ensueño que parecía una fantasía. Decidí mirar al cielo, como buscando respuestas al lugar mágico, y en vez de que mis ojos chocaran con un resplandeciente astro luminante se tomaron con algo mejor, la luna. Ella estaba todavía en un punto alto del cielo, se veía traslucida bajo aquel contraste claro, pero aun así era la luna.

Quizás me ausente por un momento porque al pestañar de nuevo Percy parecía estar llamándome preocupado, pero él nunca menciono mi nombre ¿Cuál era mi nombre? Fue ahí él por que propongo mi ausencia, cuando mire a la luna algunas cosas chocaron contra mi cabeza, un listado de imágenes se descargó, muchas iban solo de escenas contundentes y de emociones fuertes, a olvidos y desconciertos. Yo parecía estar en el aire y caía, caía junto con una gran cantidad de escombros que me rodeaban, la presión en mi estómago estaba a punto de dejarme inconsciente, pero otra cosa me forzaba a presenciarlo todo; una gran cantidad de niebla también se arremolinaba a mi alrededor impidiendo que viera más allá y frustrando la posibilidad de hacerme entender porque extendía mis brazos al frente intentando alcanzar una cosa tan desesperadamente, que algo dentro de mi parecía romperse poco a poco mientras más me iba alejando ¿Qué había perdido? ¿Por qué una exasperación tan grande se apoderaba de mí? Recordé como mi garganta quemaba, como si hubiera gritado algo mientras quizás estuve fuera de mí. Recordé qué me gustaba el mar, el agua, el océano y que fue justamente él quien me recibió con toda mi angustia, y consolándome hizo que no me percatará de mis lágrimas, que no hacían más que mezclarse con su inmensidad, con eso también consiguió enriquecer mi aliento y mis nervios para que me calmara, estoy segura que me hizo olvidar, olvidarlo todo. Recordé como una voz suave y fluida como la corriente me decía que todo estaría bien, ahí vino la imagen justa del lugar donde me encontraba y también el nombre de Percy como un recordatorio de seguridad.

Me fije solamente en los profundos ojos del chico que me zarandeaba por los hombros, todavía llamándome. Parecía tener ahora una mirada confusa y melancólica. Mis pensamientos ronronearon el deseo de conocer otras expresiones de Percy, pero les reprendí y obligue a que se olvidaran de esa idea.

— ¡Selene!—A una distancia no tan corta escuche que alguien llamaba a otro alguien.

Percy se detuvo, dejo de mirarme y volteo para fijarse en alguien que venía detrás de él.

—Selene—Volvieron a llamar, aquella voz era femenina y provoco que me enderezara con un escalofríos familiar cuando la escuche mejor.

Una chica pálida y de cabello negro apareció detrás de Percy, cuando ella llego a su lado él la miro como si le estuviera preguntando algo solo con la mirada y ella no dio señal de responderle, se vía como un tema que no me comentarían. Ambos me observaron; Percy por fin soltó mis hombros un poco apenado mientras daba un paso atrás bajo la mirada de la chica que ahora daba un paso adelante. Ella era un poco más baja que yo, fue inevitable para mí fijarme en sus ojos al detallarla tan de cerca, se veían como orbes profundamente negros, tanta oscuridad que encerraba un gris frio que se encargaba de rodear todo su iris no hacía más que darle un contraste increíble a sus ojos, estos lucían aún más sombrío que una noche de tinieblas y eso me parecía muy familiar. Un lugar en donde se podía estar, o por lo menos para mí, no sonaba tan mal.

— ¿Selene?—La escuche pronunciar de nuevo aquel nombre, ella se estaba dirigiendo a mí ¿Por qué hacía eso? ¿Quién era ella?

Otra patada vino a mi cabeza, como si continuara observando la luna, y en mi mente resonó una voz inhumana, casi divina y fría, como la noche, pero que de alguna forma me hacía sentir que siempre es la luz en aquel tiempo; ella me susurro algo en un idioma extraño que aún después de estar consiente de ese detalle igual lo entendí. Pronuncio el mismo nombre con el que aquella chica me llamo… Selene. Por un momento, un poco escalofriante, creí que aquella voz no era otra más que la mía y solo estaba confirmando mi propio nombre.

— ¿Sí?—Le regale una sonrisa un poco apenada, claro si es que por lo menos mi gesto se acercó al de una sonrisa, pero sabía que ella parecía herida por alguna razón que no pude entender.

—Selene… —Suspiro dolida, aunque de igual manera sonrió dulcemente —No te acuerdas de mi ¿Verdad?—

—Yo... —Algo en mi interior se empezaba a contraer —No lo sé— La examine un poco más mientras intentaba forzar la oscuridad de mi cabeza a despejarse, pero sin éxito alguno.

En su rostro se notó una pequeña mueca de dolor, pero la supero rápidamente estirando su mano hacia mí.

—No importa, soy Svet—Volvió a sonreí, esta vez sí parecía sinceramente más alegre.

—Svet, me gusta tu nombre—Mi curiosidad inescrupulosa comenzó divagar encontrando cosas que le parecían interesante—Igual que tus ojos ¿Es normal que me parezcan tan familiares?—Di inesperadamente un paso más hacia ella tomando la mano que me había ofrecido como saludo, y todo esto bajo la mirada inquisidora de Percy.

Svet rió nerviosamente ante mi gesto.

—Pues... no sé ¿Tú qué piensas?— Preguntó con sincera tranquilidad; atrás se escuchó a Percy suspirar y antes de que nos diéramos cuenta colocó un brazo alrededor de la pálida chica mirándola divertido; esto hizo que desasiéramos el saludo de mi mano con la suya.

—Pienso que quizás me eres muy, muy cercana—Inconscientemente, mientras ignoraba el gesto de Percy para intentar incluirse, le lance una mirada a Svet un poco insinuante, como salida de la nada; con una sonrisa, quizás, no muy mía.

Por suerte la vi sonreírme de vuelta de igual forma, algo sugerente; pero un poco más apenada.

—Bien, muy cercanas— Con un gesto delicado y hasta… ¿Cariñoso? Tomo uno de los rulos de mi cabello—Hay tantas maneras de cercanía que esta parece realmente difícil de definir. Justo ahora me pregunto ¿Qué clase de cercanía tenemos? Eso espero me lo puedas decir—Svet separo su mano de mi cabello con un sutil movimiento que hasta rozó mi mejilla. Fue tan sutil que se sintió más como si hubiera sido una brisa—Muy pronto—Cuando termino, ella sonrió, simplemente sonrió de una manera que no supe identificar.

— ¿Por qué será que los hijos de Hades siempre dicen todo a modo de acertijo?—Consiguiendo que mi ceño se frunciera con un comentario, Percy rompió el extraño ambiente que se estaba comenzando a formar. Svet rodó los ojos, parecía divertida y al mismo tiempo fastidiada de la situación.

—No lo sé, Percy ¿Acaso todos los hijos de Poseidón tienen sesos de alga?—

—Ya va... —En definitiva debí escuchar mal— ¿Como que hijos de Hades y Poseidón? Ellos son sólo mitos ¿no? —Era un poco curioso que cosas como esas sobre mitología y semejantes continuaran tan claras en mi mente nublada, y más mientras otros escalofríos recorría mi columna.

Percy y Svet se miraron con una complicidad nerviosa

—Explícale tú pececito, yo aún no lo entiendo del todo—Este la miro con desdén como respuesta antes de volver la vista hacia mí.

—Bueno veras... ¿Qué pensarías si te dijera que los dioses y monstruos de la mitología son reales?—Él extendió sus tostados brazos para señalar todo el campamento — ¿Qué pensarías si todos los que estamos aquí somos semidioses, hijo de algún dios? Y que tú llegarás aquí significa que también lo eres, pero todavía no sabemos de quien eres hija—Finalizo colocando gentilmente su mano en mi hombro, relajándome; además, con una sonrisa amable al igual que Svet, que se encontraba un poco más atrás.

—Ok—Me encogí de hombros—Si ese es el caso creo que entonces, definitivamente, me golpee muy fuerte en la cabeza cuando caí de ese maldito avión—

Las palabras salieron sin que antes las pensara correctamente.

Cuando fui consciente de lo que dije lleve rápidamente una mano a que se ocupará de cerrar mi boca, pero mis mejillas ya se habían colorado de vergüenza. Estaba segura de que no debía mencionar ese tema tan a la ligera.

Svet se adelantó lo suficiente para quedar justo al lado de Percy, sus ojos mostraban cierto brillo de esperanza.

— ¿Qué avión? — parecía bastante entusiasmada, tanto que el hijo de Poseidón le dio un ligero toque con el codo para que bajara los ánimos, ella lo miro y suspiro para tranquilizarse, pero esta vez fue Percy quien hablo.

—¿De qué puedes acordarte? No te asustes, nadie te va a juzgar y no estás en problemas, solo queremos saber cómo ayudarte y el cómo llegaste aquí —

—No lo sé—Descubrí mi boca, pero esta vez intente pensar que rayos iba a decir antes de abrir mi gran bocota—Supongo que es demasiado confuso—Los mire atentamente a ambos—Todo en mi cabeza es destrucción, caídas, desesperación, agua y tu nombre que no sé de donde salió—Señale al chico que continuaba sosteniendo mi hombro.

Deseaba que la vergüenza se me pasará un poco y dejar de estar sonrojada, pero no era tan sencillo con ambos tan cerca. Repentinamente quería decirles todo a ellos dos, ella gritaba familiaridad dentro de mi mente en blanco y él era quien creí estar buscando mientras soñaba con el agua. No había nada más.

Como si Svet leyera mentes vio un momento a Percy y luego a mí, hizo un gesto como de haber captado algo y jaló a Percy por una oreja alejándolo un poco de mi espacio personal

—Haber Don Juan, creo que la ponemos nerviosa — rio cariñosa y me volvió a ver directo a los ojos — Siempre tan tímida ¿No?—

Percy por su parte se soltó del agarre mortal de oreja y la tomo entre sus dedos, parecía adolorido pero era divertido verle

— ¿Por qué tanta brusquedad? No es como si la estuviera acosando, solo estábamos hablando —Repuso ante su agresora

— Sí aja, oye Selene ¿Quieres caminar un poco? Creo que en eso estaban antes de que llegara ¿Verdad? — Percy asintió y ambos me miraron esperando mi respuesta.

—Sí, de hecho sí—No pude evitar regalarle una sonrisa de agradecimiento a Svet y de algo más, como si fuera una costumbre innata regalarle sonrisas a ella.

Después de ver como Svet intentó lidiar con mi timidez y sentirme un poco más a gusto con Percy luego de ver la jalada de oreja que obtuvo, un destello de picardía se dispuso a arremeter en contra del resto de mis sentimientos.

En un moviendo ágil, sin saber exactamente de donde salió el equilibrio perfecto de mi propio cuerpo, había conseguido colarme en medio de los dos provocado un choque de hombros; pase mis brazos por los de ellos y ya los tenía a ambos sujetos a mí, nada más faltaba comenzar a caminar.

Les lance una mirada divertida a ella y luego a él. Quizás ninguno se esperó a que hiciera algo por el estilo por un leve tono rojizo que parecía cubrir delicadamente las mejillas de Svet sin ser tan evidente pero que yo pude notar, como si fuese algo familiar, y el de Percy que se extendía subiéndole por el cuello.

Cuando estaba dispuesta a arrastrarlos conmigo mi vista se topó con una chica rubia de cabello rizado, un poco más allá. Estaba casi lejos de nosotros, ella parecía buscar a alguien, lastimosamente se percató de mi mirada curiosa sobre ella porque también volteo a vernos. En su cara se notó como si hubiese encontrado lo que buscaba, fue como un destello en sus ojos y luego escuché su voz

— ¡Percy! En donde se supone que has estado metido—

Percy se tensó al ver a la chica rubia que se acercaba directamente a nosotros

—Hola Anni ¿Qué ocurre? — este se soltó del agarre y camino unos pasos al frente.

— ¿Qué pasa?, bueno pues nada. Solo que tu desapareces y nadie sabe a dónde fuiste, te he estado buscado durante todo el día—La chica que al parecer era novia del tonto chico ojos verdes, resoplo mirándolo mal.

— Hola Annabeth — Svet se escuchó bastante formal, por lo que parecía no se sentía muy a gusto con esa joven cerca — Ella es Annabeth, la novia de Percy — susurro directamente en mi oído, luego puso mala cara y no supe por qué.

Percy iba a tratar de defenderse, pero Annabeth pareció percatarse de que Svet la había saludado y reparo en nosotras.

—Hola Svet— dijo regalándole un asentimiento de cabeza mientras paseaba sus ojos grises de ella a mí—Tu eres... —

—Soy Selene— La voz en mi cabeza, que había escuchado hace un buen rato declarar mi nombre, había vuelto en ese momento forzándome a interrumpirla tan rotundamente que hasta yo podía asegurar que esas no eran mis cuerdas vocales.

Percy vio a Annabeth como queriendo disculparse con la mirada —Lo siento, solo vine a ver como estaba Selene ¿Recuerdas? Es la chica que encontramos Svet y yo en el lago ayer —

— Sip, justo íbamos a caminar un rato, algo de aire fresco le vendría bien ¿No quieres venir? —Svet intentó ser amable de nuevo pero se notaba algo nerviosa con todo aquello; sin embargo a Percy le pareció una excelente idea.

— Es una buena idea ¿Vienes? — el muchacho parecía ser el más animado en esa situación tan incómoda; que tonto tan despistado, comencé a pensar.

—Ehhh, no creo que eso se pueda—Annabeth había tomado del brazo a Percy para comenzar a tirar de él— Sería genial, en serio me gustaría acompañarlos, pero en realidad necesitaba hablar algo muy importante contigo Percy—

—Esa es una mejor idea, en realidad no creo que yo estuviese muy a gusto caminando también contigo, no hace falta que te excuses— Me encogí de hombros sin evitar el tono de reproche con que había sonado mi voz.

Sin muchas ganas de fijarme en la cara de incredulidad que me había lanzado aquella chica rubia, juntos con sus manos alrededor del brazo de Percy intentando llevárselo; un destello entre las sombras de los árboles llamo mi atención e hizo que me fijara en un chico que caminaba por ahí y que quizás tenía intenciones de acercarse.

—Oye, ¿quién es él?—Me dirigí a Svet, ignorando a los otros dos personajes que seguían ahí y que voltearon a ver al lugar en donde apuntaba, parecían algo confundidos sin entender a quién me estaba refiriendo.

Svet miro extrañada a donde miré yo y al notarlo sonrió aliviada.

— Ahh, es Nico. Vamos con él —ella jaló de mi brazo intentando moverme hacia los árboles, se despidió con la mano de Percy que parecía bastante sorprendido por lo que había pasado y no atino a responder nada.

Una vez llegamos a los árboles, se distinguió mejor al joven, tenía cierto parecido con Svet, pero se veía más serio que ella y sus ojos no eran tan peculiares, sin embargo incluso así tenían un brillo extraño en ellos.

— ¡Nico! Gracias a los dioses, la cosa se estaba poniendo muy incómodas allá atrás —

— Lo imagino, Annabeth está muy extraña últimamente — frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos, parecía molesto por alguna razón. De repente su oscura mirada se dirigió directamente a mi como una flecha — Tu eres la chica del lago, soy Nico Di Angelo — era bastante directo, me dio la mano a modo de presentación y aunque parecía bastante tosco a simple vista su agarré fue delicado, como si intentara no lastimar.

— ¿Chica del lago? Perfecto, ya tengo un apodo—Me encogí de hombros — Un placer Di Angelo—Luego de soltar mi mano no pude evitar que mi boca continuara haciendo comentarios—Eh, sé que no debería preguntarlo, pero pareces un poco molesto por algo—Vi a Svet como si intentará preguntarle si podía hacerle ese tipo de preguntas a aquel chico, aunque claro, ya la había hecho.

Vi cómo se reía mi compañera y Di angelo sonrió apenas.

— Me agradan las personas directas — volvió a cruzarse de brazos, parecía divertido— Pues digamos que no he tenido un buen día y dejemos eso así —

Svet se aclaró la garganta y nos miró a ambos.

— Nico, quiero caminar un rato con Selene ¿Te parece si nos escoltas? De todas formas me debes un tour —

El chico oscuridad sonrió parecía más tranquilo cuando hablaba con ella, contesto con un simple "claro" y nos pusimos en marcha.

— Bueno ya que estamos con que las personas directas son agradables ¿Podrían decirme si ustedes son hermanos o algo por el estilo? Ya saben, sólo por curiosidad—Intente morderme la lengua, lo de mantener la boca cerrada no estaba dando resultado en absoluto.

Ambos se miraron y apartaron la vista uno del otro como si quemara, al parecer era un tema sensible.

— Pues... creo que así es ¿Verdad? — Nico la vio con un deje de tristeza y asintió pesadamente.

—Ambos somos hijos de Hades... ¿Quieres saber más de nuestro árbol genealógico? —

— ¡Nico no seas grosero! Solo tiene curiosidad —

— No fui grosero, solo directo — Svet resoplo

— De acuerdo lo siento ¿Quieren ir a los campos de fresas? — obviamente intentó cambiar el tema a que pareció simpático.

—Ehhh, no creo tener algún inconveniente con una instrucción sobre el árbol genealógico familiar; sería ya saben, instructivo— Volví a encogerme de hombros, por supuesto captando una mirada un poquito pesada de Nico— Vale, mejor no tocó el tema de nuevo. Aunque sería muy útil si alguien me dijera en qué punto de esa árbol se supone que yo estoy ubicada, pero nadie quiere hablar del tema, así que no hablemos del tema— ¿Algún día podría dejar de redondear tanto en un Tema? me maldije internamente— ¡Svet! Nunca me dijiste que tenías un hermano, somos amigas, no puedo creer que te hayas saltado un tema tan importante—Me crucé de brazos mientras me dirigía a ella como si estuviera ofendida—Espera, en realidad si me lo hubieses dicho no lo recordaría, pero que idiota soy— Golpe mí frente con la palma de mi mano— ¿Saben qué? Las fresas son muy ricas, me encantan las fresas. Vamos a por ellas—

Svet me miró extrañada

—Primero, te lo hubiera dicho si lo hubiera sabido para ese momento. Segundo, en que parte encajas del árbol genealógico eso no lo sabemos y tercero ¿Sí recuerdas que somos amigas de antes? — Nico era un mudo testigo, mientras que Svet me miraba como si quisiera sacarme información directo de la mente.

—Sí, o bueno, no; es muy raro, en realidad no recuerda nada. Cuando salí de esa cabaña las cosas me daban vueltas, recordaba solamente el agua y el nombre de ese chico me daba vueltas en la cabeza; luego una extraña sensación me golpeó y comencé a sentir como si intentará recordar pero las imágenes no venían, todo estaba bloqueado, creo que perdí algo en ese avión y no sé qué es. Cuando te vi venir y comenzaste a llamarme por mi nombre todo gritaba familiaridad, incluso mientras sigo estando a tu lado, es muy raro. Sinceramente sólo estoy sacando suposiciones, mencionaste algo sobre tan tímida como siempre, ¿cómo podrías decirme algo así, si no me conocieras? Además, tus ojos me lo gritan cada vez que te veo— Me removí un poco incómoda, quizás ella en realidad esperaba que le dijera algo como que absolutamente si la recordaba, intente esquivar su mirada porque me resultaría terriblemente frustrante ver decepción en sus ojos, lo último que quería era lastimarla.

Se escuchó un pequeño suspiro y luego una risa diminuta, lo siguiente que sentí fue que tomo mi rostro delicadamente y me hizo mirarla, ella sonreía comprensiva.

— Eso es un comienzo, no te sobreesfuerzes en recordar y no sufras, recordarás cuando llegue el momento y te ayudaré con eso, lo prometo — me guiño un ojo antes de apartarse nuevamente de mí y esta vez se dirigió a Nico que seguía mudo como una roca — Entonces ¿Dónde dijiste que eran eso mentados campos de fresas? —

Realmente esas hectáreas de campos de fresas fue un lugar estupendo por el cual comenzar después de semejante ajetreo entre encuentros agrádales y otros que no lo fueron tanto.

El campamento, luego de un tour altamente recomendado a manos del chico oscuro, como quizás lo llamaría algunas veces, se convirtió en un lugar interesante. Había cabañas, una arena de entrenamiento, un comedor, caballerías para pegasos y otro montón de lugares en donde valdría la pena escurrirse por lo menos por rato, solo para satisfacer a la curiosidad.

Svet por un lado había dejado un poco el aire melancólico que se escurría por sus ojos cada vez que la miraba, ella ahora parecía más alegre; bueno, después de todo el recorrido estaba a cargo de su hermano y ambos parecían a gusto él uno con él otro, además, aunque ella fuese un poco más baja que yo, en ningún momento me había soltado de su brazo y a la pelinegra no pareció molestarle en lo absoluto.

Nico, detrás de todo su, soy un chico muy oscuro, porque no veía otra forma de decirlo, era alguien sumamente agradable y más cuando soltaba ciertos comentarios sarcásticos al intento explicar todo el asunto con las cabañas.

Si alguien me llegaba a decir en algún que esos dos daban miedo, y más por el pequeño detalle de que eran hijos de Hades, en definitiva yo les llevaría simplemente la contraria, y menciono esto porque a lo largo de la caminata de exploración había conseguido captar una que otra mirada inquisitiva sobre nosotros tres. Algunas muy discretas iban dirigidas únicamente a Nico, esas miradas en realidad tenían apariencia de ser algo común y mucho más por la forma en que él se las tomaba, sabían que estaban sobre él y sin embargo las ignoraba. Otras, las que iban dirigidas a Svet también la observaban con cierto recelo, como si algo reciente los asustara, en realidad todos ellos estaban locos, y por otro lado, las miradas que habían considerado menos importantes reparaban también en mí, y abarcaban más de una emoción, iban desde la incredulidad, la curiosidad, la simpatía y se acercaban incluso hasta el rechazo.

Eso sí, habían miradas que me había tomada la molestia, y la consideración de guardar para mi propia conciencia; una de esas fue la de una curiosa chica pelinegra con ojos eléctricos que emanaba autoridad y vestía diferente al resto de los campistas. Ella se fijó en los hermanos, por un momento sus ojos se fueron al pasado, como si se recordara de algo y luego le dedico una mirada pensativa a mi pequeña acompañante que, si no me equivocaba, también se había fijado que esta la miraba. Qué caso tan curioso pensé haberme encontrado en ese momento; justo en esas circunstancias desee recordar algún detalle sobre mi amistad con Svet, quizás algunas cosas como si ella salía con alguien o algo por el estilo hubiese sido de mucha ayuda; sin embargo cuando aquella chica se había percatado de que yo también estaba en la escena frunció el ceño y volvió a lo que fuera que estaba haciendo.

Cuando el sol había comenzado a ponerse y lo que era un atardecer con una luna a pleno cielo sé presentaba, yo estaba de regreso en la enfermería, donde no se veía ni un alma. Nico y Svet no habían entrado, yo me había excusado con que necesitaba descansar un poco, y ellos, desde mi punto de vista, aún tenían mucho de qué hablar; al final Svet acepto dejarme ahí con la condición de que debía volverla a ver en la cena.

Como no encontré a nadie dentro decidí esperar un rato para luego salir de nuevo con la intención de que nadie se diese de cuenta; por supuesto, aunque no me lo esperaba dio resultado y emprendí camino al lago, un lugar a donde no nos habíamos acercado mucho durante el recorrido, pensé que no me vendría nada mal echarle un vistazo; desde lejos parecía un lugar tranquilo y casi imperturbable.

El sigilo comenzaría a ser para mí una nueva habilidad indispensable, por supuesto mi punto era que nadie se percatara de que me había fugado de la enfermería, así que cuando escuche dos voces demasiado cerca corrí a esconderme en el primer arbusto que choco con mis ojos azules.

—Sigo sin entender por qué dices eso—La voz de un chico, demasiado familiar, a pesar del poco tiempo que llevaba ahí, protestaba—Annabeth ¿qué tiene de peligrosa?—

— ¿Qué tiene?, Percy la tierra se abrió y Clarisse casi le hace compañía a los muertos—Esa era la voz de aquella chica molestas ¿De qué rayos estaban hablando?

—Svet se asustó. Clarisse obtuvo lo que se merecía por sus arrebatos de justicia a mano certera. No es la primera vez que eso pasa, yo fui el único que vio la primera vez que Nico lo hizo y estoy seguro que nadie habría querido matarlo solo por eso, no fue culpa de ninguno de los dos—Intente acomodarme dentro del arbusto sin hacer mucho ruido para por verlos hablar.

—Ya lo sé—Los hombros de Annabeth parecieron caer resignados

— ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Por reaccionas tan a la defensiva ¿Explícame por qué lo de acabarla? ¿Por qué no me has explicado nada de esto?—Percy reflejaba cansancio, hay había algo demasiado extraño ¿acabar con Svet? Eso no pasaría; jamás. Mucho menos si yo estaba ahí para impedirlo.

—No es su culpa, no tengo nada contra Svet, yo no quiero lastimarla. Es solo que todo el asunto con la nueva profecía me pone los nervios de punta. Cuando lo dije no me imagine que sería tan pequeña y con semejante poder—Ella se veía muy incómoda, en realidad no quería tocar el tema. Desde donde la observaba podía darme cuenta de que los nervios se la comían.

—Solo estas nerviosa, pero no es la primera vez que estas cosas pasan. Saldremos de esto juntos y todo estará bien—Percy se acercó a ella con intenciones de abrazarla y consolarla pero esta se posiciono firme de un momento a otro como si nada.

—No. Percy, tienes que escucharme. Los ojos de Svet, cuando la vi; no, cuando la veo es diferente, ella no es normal. Hay algo, no podemos confundirnos, y ella—Annabeth hizo una pausa.

— ¿Ella?—El chico de ojos verdes la cuestiono

—Ella, la chica del lago, es igual, es peligrosa; sus ojos, la manera en que me hablo—

— ¿Selene? ¿Peligrosa? Annabeth, ella apenas pudo recordar su propio nombre. No sabemos si este involucrada en la profecía cuando apenas acaba de llegar y no ha hecho nada malo—Él, ahora, dio un paso atrás.

— ¡Claro que está involucrada!—Vocifero la chica—Dijimos que llegarían más, que llegarían otros y aparece ella de la nada. Una chica así y con esos ojos tan… no puede ser normal, Percy ¿No lo entiendes?—

— ¿Entender? ¿Entender qué? Una cosa es que acuses a Svet, pero atacar a una chica que está perdida, tú no sabes que es estar así—Él se vía un poco dolido por cosas que no quería decir—Y yo quiero ayudarla—

— ¿Ayudarla? Percy ¿por eso estuviste todo el día con ella esperando a que se despertara?—Ahora ella era la que se veía dolida y yo estaba confundía— ¿Qué es lo que te pasa con ella?—

— ¿Es en serio? No me pasa nada. Por los Dioses, Annabeth. Yo la lleve a la enfermería, la encontré junto con Svet en el lago; solo estaba preocupado—

—No te acerques de nuevo a ella. Percy, te estoy hablando muy enserio. Ella me asusta, me pone nerviosa, incluso se llama como una deidad griega que ya no existe—Con eso se ganó una mirada incrédula de parte del chico—Es como si te estuviera controlando ¿no lo ves? Quieres ir a ver como está ahora, quieres ver que estuvo haciendo cuando la dejamos con Svet y con Nico. Tu cabeza ha estado en el aire durante todo el día desde que te encontré—

—No he estado pensado en ella—Percy se fijó en algún punto interesante en el lago en donde distraerse.

—Percy, ellas dos pueden ser la ruina del campamento, no solo del campamento, ellas pueden…, ella podría… —Annabeth era incapaz de pronunciar sus últimas frases.

—Esto es absurdo. Selene no va a hacerme nada malo, Annabeth—Él se había fijado en ella de nuevo, la había mirado con amor y yo quería salir corriendo de ahí.

—No quiero que te alejes de nuevo de mí, Percy—Justo en ese momento ya mis pies habían emprendido una larga carrera en dirección al lago. Una carrera que parecía no tener fin; ni siquiera me había dado de cuenta que lagrimas chocaban contra mis mejillas y nublaban mi vista.

Cuando conseguí ver, el lago había desaparecido de la nada y solo estaban las montañas en el horizonte. Me detuve abruptamente, me limpie el rostro con el dorso de la mano y gire en redondo. Las risas de los campistas rebotaron contra mis oídos, fue un sonido tan estruendoso en ese momento que ni mis manos consiguieron que dejara de escucharlo. Me sentí suspendida, como si observara todo desde otro lugar, ahí caí en cuenta de que estaba de pie en el lago; tan de pie que literalmente había estado caminando por la superficie de este. Eso era imposible y justo cuando la incredulidad y el temor recorrieron mis venas me había hundido de sopetón en las profundidades.

El agua se arremolino a mí alrededor cuando el resto continuaba en calma, y de ese torbellino aparecieron algunas caras, estas eran femeninas y no conseguía descifrar su verdadera expresión. La confusión me llenaba mientras veía como mis lágrimas bailaban cerca de mi cara, ¿eso era posible?

Empecé a creer en lo imposible cuando los ecos de muchas otras voces chocaron contra mis oídos de nuevo y solté una queja inaudible de dolor, ahí entendí que podía respirar bajo el agua.

—Tu no deberías estar aquí—Reclamo una voz extremadamente femenina—Este territorio es de él, no tuyo—

Todo comenzaba a marearme, otras voces parecían repetir lo que ella y otras incluso parecían insultarme.

Las voces y el remolino comenzaron a asfixiarme. Intente respirar, pero era como si unos manos delicadas y tan etéreas como el viento se aferraran a mi cuello.

—No tienes derecho a juzgarla—Se presentó otra voz femenina, pero esta vez impregnada de sabiduría—Su sangre es el agua y su corazón pertenece a aquello que te controla más allá de lo que lo hará Poseidón—

La sensación de ahorcamiento se desvaneció a regañadientes, la confusión seguía como reina dictando todo en mi cabeza cuando una fuerza llena de enojo hacia todo comenzó a hacerle compañía.

—Esto no te pertenece—Volvió aquella que me reclamaba

—La calma, yo solo quiero ir con ella —Me sentí lejos de mí. Vi lo que estaba detrás del remolino que me encerraba, vi el lago en paz, dulce y tranquilo, sin perturbaciones. Escuche de nuevo las voces de los campistas, todos reían y eran felices. Todo estaba ahí tan lejos de mí.

—Tú no eres calma, ella no te pertenece. Tu eres la tormenta y eras la furia—La voz marina parecía reírse—Tu herencia es toda la destrucción y el odio de tu padre—

—No, no quiero—El miedo se apodero de mí, recuerdos extraños se arremolinaron en mi mente, recuerdos de juventud. Había recordado sensaciones, las sensaciones de temor sobre como olas gigantes me ahogaban sin dejarme ir y con alguien me salaba de su pesadez.

—No tiene nada que temer—La voz que dijo mi nombre había regresado—Yo, soy tu. Deja de temer. La luna no teme, la luna es cambiante y siempre puede ser lo que vea en su mente—

—No… Ya dije que no, yo… quiero regresar—Por un momento creí estar de nuevo en mi cuerpo y me fije en la luna; cuando ella me hablo la molesta voz de antes se había callado de inmediato.

— ¿Regresar dices? No tienes a donde regresar, lo has perdido todo y no eres parte de ellos. Te ven como un peligro, míseros mortales ¿Quiénes son ellos para enfrentarse a la luna?—Dijo, sonó caprichosa y resonante.

—Tú no eres la luna—Le escupí, el pecho comenzó a quemarme.

Las voces de los campistas continuaban en mi cabeza y ya estaban empezando a molestarme.

—Yo no quiero controlar a nadie, yo no soy un peligro, yo solo quiero recordar que demonios fue lo que hice para merecer esto—La luna, tan blanca y llena se callo

—Nacer, niña—La molesta voz volvió, y esta vez soltaba carcajadas—Mira lo que perdiste—

En ese momento una luz se ilumino, fue tan plateada que al final no conseguí divisar nada. Solo un recuerdo, un recuerdo cálido, tan cálido como el tacto de una madre, o un padre, y un corazón amoroso rozo mis dedos, luego mi propio corazón se rompió de una forma imposible. Todo se quebró en mi interior, el dolor me segó y no supe comprender quien era yo.

—Te mostrare la calma, mi niña—Esa voz continuaba riéndose, pero su sonido no era el suficiente como para opacar los gritos de los campistas que gritaban aterrados por el agua que se levantaba a paredes desde el lago.

 **Percy**

Luego del pequeño intercambio de palabras que tuve con Annabeth, y que esta se dejara abrazar; la había acompañado hasta su cabaña mientras ella aceptaba a regañadientes.

Cuando por fin estuve solo fue imposible evitar que los reclamos de Annabeth me molestaran de nuevo y no hicieran más que dar vueltas en mi cabeza. Para él, ella continuaba estando extraña; sin embargo no podía negar que había tenido la cabeza en otro lado ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Simplemente no podía quitarme el recuerdo de las emociones que había experimentado.

Recordé los ojos la amiga de Svet como un destello que se negaba a desaparecer de mi cabeza. Los vi tan profundos como el mar más oscuro; pero la luz del sol que se había colaba por la ventana de la enfermería le otorgaba los destellos verdes del más calmado de los mares.

También me preocupaba un poco que la sensación eléctrica y reconfortante que había sentido al tomarla de la mano permaneciera latente. Todo estaba resultando tan extraño que intento buscarse otra cosa para hacer, sin embargo sus propios pies lo habían traicionado y guiado hasta la enfermería.

Decidí acabar con eso y ver si Selene seguía ahí, quizás si le echaba un último vistazo conseguiría sacársela de la cabeza y cenar tranquilo. Eso incluía que dejaría de darle razones a Annabeth para preocuparse.

Al momento en que conseguí alcanzar la puerta, una extraña sensación recorrió mi espalda. Me gire en redondo y lo primero que me encontré observando era el lago. Todo se veía normal y sin embargo algo se sentía pesado en el aire. En el momento en que di un paso al frente una ola se formó con esta misma rapidez y arremetió contra lo primero que pudo ¿De dónde rayos había salido eso?

Intente moverme pero estaba congelado. Se supone que intentaba explicarme a mí mismo como el agua comenzaba a bullir mientras algunos campistas que estaban cerca comenzaban a alejarse asustados.

Por supuesto, los que consiguieron verme me lanzaron miradas de reproche. Yo seguía incrédulo, nada de eso era culpa mía. Eso sí, cuando escuche el primer grito vociferando mi nombre en protesta ya estaba corriendo en dirección al lago a ver si podía hacer algo.

El problema en realidad fue que cuando conseguí llegar, y antes de que siquiera me adentrara en el agua, la agitación se detuvo y fue reemplazada por una calma inquietante y fría, tan fría y helada que esa sensación salió del agua y se extendió como una ventisca envolviendo al campamento; luego el lago pareció levantarse de golpe, como si comenzara a alzarse y su único propósito era encerarnos entre paredes.

Papá, ¿Qué rayos hemos hecho? Pregunte para mis adentros.

Cuando recibí un fuerte golpe detrás de la cabeza salí de mi estado anonadado. Thalía estaba de pie a mi lado observándome obviamente furiosa y dispuesta a matarme si era necesario.

— ¿Qué demonios significa esto sesos de alga? ¡Detenlo ahora mismo!—Dijo mientras me tomaba de la camisa y me zarandeaba.

— ¡Thalia! ¡Percy¡—Ambos nos giramos a ver a la persona que nos llamaba. Annabeth corría a todo lo que podía en dirección nuestra. Quizás intentaría que Thalia no me matara por algo que yo no estaba provocando.

Justo cuando ella llego hasta nosotros otra chica grito, ahí nos fijamos en los proyectiles que salían disparados de las paredes de agua. Agradecí que Thalia me soltara, sino quizás no continuaría contando algo.

Después del repentino ataque cesara, por lo menos por unos segundos, intente hacer un recuento de los que estaban cerca. Había algunos heridos, y sin embargo nada parecía tan grave.

Thalia y Annabeth parecían estar bien. Mi mirada se topó en un momento con Pipper que ayudaba a Will con algunos heridos, luego me topé con Nico y un mal presentimiento termino por atosigarme. Él venía acompañado de Svet, pero solamente estaba con ella, su hermana.

Me coloque de pie y corrí hasta a ellos, necesitaba saberlo, tenía que preguntarles en donde la habían dejado. Cuando los alcance la pregunta se atoro en mi garganta. Pase la mirada de Nico a la chica pelinegra, esta quizás entendió lo que yo quería preguntarle y caí en cuenta de que no me había fijado en la preocupación que destilaban sus ojos. Ellos estaban buscando a alguien, demonios.

Svet iba a responder a mí todas mis suposiciones justo cuando su mirada se quedó helada en un punto extraño del lago, Nico la imito. Gire a ver que tanto atraía la atención de ambos, yo ya había visto las paredes comenzar a alzarse, pero no me había figado en lo que después también me helo a mí.

Un remolino se alzó de entre las profundidades del lago, este se había abierto y dejaba al descubierto a una figura femenina que levitaba en medio. Toda ella despedía luz y algunos otros haces comenzaron a hacerle compañía dentro del agua que permanecía con tendencia a congelarse. Su cabello largo y rizado ahora ondeaba con el viento a su alrededor, y sus ojos ya no eran de ningún color, eran tan blancos y brillantes que cualquiera podría notarlo.

— ¡Demonios! — gritó Svet y sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo en dirección al lago; Nico al verla correr se fue detrás de ella y logro detenerla justo en la orilla, la pobre chica forcejeo para soltarse y Nico la logro apartar justo a tiempo pues un proyectil fue directo hacia ellos y apenas lograron librarse.

—Svet, sé que te preocupa pero no podemos ir solo así — Escuche como le decía el chico muerte a su hermana quien desesperada busco con la mirada que hacer. Sus ojos se centraron en mí directamente.

— Percy, tu eres el hijo del dios del mar y necesito que me ayudes, tenemos que llegar a ella como sea — Sus ojos me trasmitieron toda la desesperación que estaba sintiendo, se notaba que le importaba su amiga.

—Svet—Contuve el aliento. Nico también me miraba fijamente, sabía lo mucho que le preocupaba su hermana y no dejaría que algo malo le pasará, y claro que yo sabía el por qué—No creo que sea buena idea que tu vayas, es demasiado arriesgado—

Al echarle un vistazo al lago intente pensar en que podía hacer, la única opción era entrar en el agua. Tenía que hacer algo fuese lo que fuese. La desesperación en los ojos de Svet también era un reflejo de lo que yo no quería experimentar.

 **Svet**

Vi a Percy salir corriendo al lago. Me costaba respirar, no sabía qué hacer y a pesar de la advertencia de Percy y Nico sabía que el hijo de Poseidón no podría hacerlo solo.

Intente pensar en algo rápido, vi a mi alrededor y era todo un caos, el agua se desbordaba, por todos lados había gente herida, Will y los chicos de Apolo no se daban abasto. Todo era un completo desastre, pero en pánico como estaba no podría hacer nada así que respire profundo e intenté calmarme; aunque no fue fácil cuando vi a Percy volar de regreso a tierra firme y pegar contra un árbol, eso debió dolerle.

Corrí directo hasta el para ver como estaba, Nico también corrió hacia él y le revisó una herida que tenía en la cabeza.

— Felicidades no morirás—Le soltó.

— Percy necesitamos un plan para llegar a ella, no podemos solo lanzarnos y ya —

 **Percy**

Seguía adolorido por el fuerte golpe y me maldije, creo que en definitiva no fue una buena idea sólo intentar avanzar.

Aunque me pesará mucho tendría que aceptar la ayuda de Svet. Quizás esta vez Nico me mataría en serio, pero ella parecía estar más consiente que yo con respecto a lo que se debía hacer.

—De acuerdo, ¿qué tienes en mente?—Le pregunté mientras conseguía colocarme de pie.

 **Svet**

Sonreí satisfecha por la respuesta

— Bien, necesitamos más gente para ello ¿No hay alguien que sepa volar aquí? — Nico y Percy se miraron; ambos hicieron un gesto que no supe cómo identificar, pero lo cierto era que no parecían muy seguros de lo que iban a decir.

—Thalia Grace es hija de Zeus, si alguien sabe de eso es ella — contestó mi ahora hermano, parecía molesto y sabía que no quería que me arriesgara, pero era la única forma; conocía a Selene lo suficiente para saber que si íbamos con fuerza y agresivamente ella nos iba a responder igual o peor.

— Bien entonces esto es lo que haremos, Nico necesito que hagas canales en la tierra para desviar el agua — él me vio y con la mirada intentaba convencerme de que no lo hiciera, lo mire con más confianza de la que sentía — Confía en mi todo estará bien—

Nico asintió sin tener demasiada confianza todavía en mis palabras, pero eso tendría que ser suficiente por ahora.

— Percy, por favor llévame con Thalia — Percy movió la cabeza de manera afirmativa y nos dispusimos cada quien a hacer lo suyo; pero antes de irnos Nico tomo a Percy de la franela y lo miro directo a los ojos, era más bajo que él pero en ese momento no lo parecía.

—Jackson, cuídala porque te juro que si no lo haces será la última cosa que no hagas en tu vida — y así lo soltó y salió corriendo a hacer lo que le pedí. Percy de repente tenía un brillo melancólico en la mirada pero no duro mucho, me tomo de la mano y salíamos corriendo a buscar a la chica.

 **Percy**

No conseguía encontrar a Thalia, ella no estaba en el último lugar donde recordé dejarla, pero al final no resultó tan difícil hallarle y me dispuse a correr hacia ella con Svet de la mano, esta vez no faltaría a mi promesa, la protegiera y la acompañaría en lo que sea que se le había ocurrido.

Cuando estuvimos a punto de llegar donde Thalía me fijé en que esta lucía un poco diferente, ya no poseía el brillo tan diferente que la caracterizaba como cazadora, era como si estuviese de nuevo en un ritmo mortal como lo había estado la primeras vez en que la conocí.

Annabeth estaba al lado de la hija de Zeus, y fue ella quien se percató de que nos acercábamos.

— ¡Thalia! Necesitamos que vueles—Le solté sin reparar en saludos a Annabeth que parecía ahora confundida.

— ¿Estás loco?—Fue lo único que atinó a decirme, se había puesto pálida con sólo pensar en la idea de lo que le había dicho.

—No. Tenemos una idea para detener esto; bueno, en realidad es ella quien la tiene—Voltee a ver a Svet que continuaba a mi lado mientras yo la cogía de la mano, pero esta no respondió parecía haber entrado en una especie de shock y llevaba los ojos como platos ¿Ahora qué le pasaba?

—Debes estar bromeando— Soltó Annabeth.

 **Svet**

Mi vida se vino abajo cuando me di cuenta de que la hija de Zeus, Thalía Grace era la misma chica a la cual me había quedo como idiota viendo el día anterior, me dio tanta pena que no me pude mover. Percy me zarandeo y mi alma regresó a mí de nuevo; aunque eso no quitaba mi pequeño estado de pánico, pero necesitaba moverme rápido si quería parar a Selene

— Escucha necesito que me lleves hasta donde está Selene, y volando es la única forma en la que yo puedo llegar — La chica me miró con incredulidad y sentí una corriente que atravesaba mi columna.

— Escucha, me encantaría poder ayudarte pero no puedo volar ¿Ok?... las alturas y yo no nos llevamos muy bien — ahora era yo la que no me lo podía creer; una hija de Zeus que le temía a las alturas, ya lo había visto todo en esta vida. Me tomé el cabello y vi en donde estaba Selene en su estado de destrucción masiva, tenía que salvarla como fuese y no dejaría que una fobia me detuviese

— ¿No quieres volar? Bien no lo hagas pero necesito que me des un empujón hasta allá arriba ¿Eso sí puedes hacerlo verdad? — Thalia me vio y luego arriba en donde estaba Selene.

— Sí que puedo pero será peligroso. Sin mi ahí, mantenerte en un solo ángulo será complicado —

—No me importa, es mi amiga y tengo que salvarla así que eso haremos — la hija de Zeus me miró por unos segundos y con una sonrisa asintió al fin — Bien. Percy, tú vas a meterte en el agua y vas a acercarte lo más delicado y lento que puedas a ella de modo que no te sienta y cuando te diga rompes esa burbuja ¿Puedes hacerlo? —

 **Percy**

—Sí, supongo que puedo hacer eso—Esto no me gustaba, no me gustaba para nada.

Si a Svet le pasaba algo ahí arriba yo estaba muerto y no habría forma alguna de detener a Selene.

Cuando me termine de asegurarme de que Thalía y Svet estaban listas para lo que sea que fuese a pasar, yo me puse en camino a lo que me correspondía; claro que no sin antes transferir momentáneamente la responsabilidad que me tocaba.

— ¡Cuídala! Ni se te ocurra dejarla caer—Le había dicho a Thalia.

— ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando sesos de alga?—En ese momento ella me sonrió con la confianza que necesitaba para dejársela a cargo y correr sin reparar a los reclamos de Annabeth.

Cuando llegue a la orilla intente concentrarme esta vez en estar tranquilo, en pasar desapercibido, en ser uno con el agua y en llegar a mi destinó.

 **Svet**

Cuando Percy se fue me quede sola con Thalia que me estaba preparando para lanzarme como a veinte metros de altura, todo bien.

— De acuerdo, mantente muy quieta y cuando estés allá arriba tendrás que inclinarte al lado que quieras ir; separa los brazos eso te dará estabilidad ¿Entiendes? — La tenía justo al frente, estaba tan cerca que pude notar que tenía unas delicadas pecas en las mejillas que le daban un toque tierno a tan duro aspecto. Sé que sonaba tonto pensar en eso cuando estaba en pleno caos, pero me ayudaba a tranquilizarme.

— Ok, sí entiendo. Solo vamos a hacer esto rápido antes de que me arrepienta — ella se rio y asintió colocándose a mi espalda.

— Tranquila no pienso soltarte — después de que me dijera eso sentí como una corriente de aire me rodeaba y como mis pies se alejaban de la tierra; de un momento para otro ya estaba suspendida en el aire intentando mantener el balance, pero era mucho más complicado de lo que parecía.

No entendí como pude llegar sin romperme algo; caí directamente en la burbuja donde estaba Selene encerrada.

—Selene, Selene estoy aquí ¿Puedes escucharme? — no había señal alguna de que me escuchara realmente pero lo seguí intentando, se veía tan fría, podía notar como no estaba realmente ahí, ella solo se nublo ¿Por qué habría pasado eso?

— Escucha todo saldrá bien ¿Ok? Saldremos bien de esta pero tienes que calmarte — No era fácil sostenerse en una superficie que estaba hecha completamente de agua para no decir que era prácticamente imposible. Estaba comenzando a caer, pero no lo iba a permitir; con todas mis fuerzas golpee varias veces la superficie hasta que el agua cedió y mi brazo logro tocar el de Selene. Me aferre a ella como si mi vida dependiera de eso y tal vez así era

— Selene, esta no eres tú, tienes que calmarte yo estoy aquí y siempre lo estaré así que no estás sola ¿entiendes? — no parecía escucharme, pero descubrí que si lo hacía porque el agua se calmó un poco más, ya no sé desbordaba y pude ver como Percy subía por la corriente que se formó para mantenerla arriba, ya era el momento

— ¡Percy hazlo ya! — Sucedió tan rápido que no me lo creí, vi como la abrazo con un brazo mientras que con el otro hacía un gesto extraño y toda la burbuja explotó, Percy y Selene cayeron, y yo fui lanzada para otro lado. Me cubrí la cabeza con los brazos para no golpearme tan fuerte al caer, pero el golpe nunca llego; todo lo contrario, fue como caer en una almohada suave de aire.

—Te dije que no te solitaria— Thalia apareció y yo nunca estuve tan feliz de ver a alguien en mi vida.

 **Percy**

Luego de romper la burbuja termine por abrazar a Selene con ambos brazos, estaba tan concentrado en rogar porque Svet estuviese bien y mantener a Selene conmigo que asegurarme de bajar con lentitud no fue una de mis prioridades. La hermosa caída desde veinte metros de altura no habría resultado ser nada lindo si yo no fuese hijo de Poseidón y no nos estuviésemos dirigiendo al agua; por suerte, esa parte resultó bien, pero las cosas todavía no habían pasado. Svet había conseguido que Selene la escuchara o eso pareció justo cuando yo conseguí llegar ahí.

Él agua parecía haberse calmado, aunque las enormes paredes que amenazaban caer contra el campamento todavía permanecían firmes en su lugar.

Yo fui repentinamente consiente de que me había olvidado de hacer una burbuja con aire para que ella pudiese respirar, pero al parecer eso no hacía falta y más si recordaba que hace unos instantes me había tocado romper una de agua en donde ella estaba encerrada.

La piel de Selene parecía fría al tacto; ya no era aquella sensación que había recordado antes al tocarla. Esta vez solo intentaba repeler su propia energía.

—Selene—En realidad no se le había pasado por la cabeza intentar hablarle como había visto hacer a Svet, y sin embargo el nombre de ella se le escapó de los labios como una súplica.

Entonces, entre mis brazos ella se giró a verme como si en realidad nunca la hubiese estado sosteniendo y fui capaz de verla tan de frente que me quede helado al ver en que se había convertido, y ella pareció notarlo.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a tocarme?— Sus ojos centellaron, y su voz era tan extraña que ni siquiera se acercaba a la de la chica que le soltó aquellas respuestas cortantes cuando despertó, eso hubiera sido música para mis oídos.

Me apartó, o más bien consiguió que el agua me apartarse de ella. Sus brazos estaban abierto y su expresión tan seria que se dispuso a subir de nuevo, pero esta vez sin torbellino que la envolviera sino que sólo levitaba y ascendía.

En un impulso, y con la mayor rapidez que pude, conseguí cogerla de la mano antes de terminará saliendo ella sola

—Selene, ya basta. Por favor, no hagas esto. No les des razones para que te teman—Ella se detuvo y me miro ceñuda.

Ahora quizás había conseguido que se molestara más y eso fue lo que provocó otra nueva exposición de poder, pero esta vez lo que hizo fue detenerlo todo; ahora estábamos sobre una superficie helada, todo estaba congelado y eso incluía las paredes de agua. Observe un poco más alrededor, todos los que estaban en tierra seguían ahí mirándonos incrédulos, incluso pude ver a Svet en los brazos de Thalia.

Mire de nuevo a Selene, ella todavía estaba sostenida de mi mano y se fijaba en la unión que formaba la suya junto con la mía. Por alguna razón sentir como su mano helada comenzaba a calentarse con la mía; sin embargo ella permanecía en ese estado. Toda plateaba, brillante y helada.

La hice caminar y ella pareció estar de acuerdo con eso; cuando estábamos a punto de llegar a la orilla, y yo mantenía mi mirada fija en ella, ladeo su cabeza con curiosidad y se detuvo. No quería seguir y no intente obligarla.

— ¿Selene?—Probé con llamarla, pero al parecer se había fijado en alguien en particular. Trate de observar a donde ella veía y me encontré con la pequeña pelinegra.

 **Svet**

Vi que Selene y Percy habían salido del agua y ahora caminaban por lo se vía como una gran capa de hielo, me separé de Thalia y corrí hacia ellos lo más rápido que pude, sentí que Thalía venía detrás de mi pero a una distancia prudente.

— Selene — Pronuncie con cuidado cada sílaba, sabía que todavía no era ella misma y no quería molestarla otra vez.

— Selene ¿Me entiendes verdad? Dime ¿Qué es lo que sucede contigo? ¿Qué ocurrió? —Me acerqué sigilosamente y la tomé de la mano que tenía libre con cuidado, la sentí tensarse pero no me rechazo y le agradecí por eso — Por favor, estamos preocupados por ti. Percy y yo queremos ayudarte así que no tienes que temer, hacer esto no te ayudará... por favor, vuelve a ser tu — Quería a mi amiga de vuelta y puse todos mis sentimientos en mis palabras; por puro impulso me acerqué a ella y la rodee con mis brazos en un abrazo, no me importaba lo que ocurriese, pero sabía que dentro de ese frío gesto estaba asustada y tan solo quería transmitirle que todo estaría bien.

 **Selene**

Pequeños habían comenzado a recorrer por mi cuerpo, había comenzado desde el primer destello de un rostro conocido ante mis ojos y un rece sobre mi brazo. Luego todo comenzó a incrementar cuando la sensación de la otra energía contra la mía chocaba de nuevo, ahí fue cuento realmente vi de nuevo lo que hacía e intente escapar y sin embargo Percy no me lo había permitido.

Ahora, es ese momento sentía la presión de su mano cálida sobre la mía y todos los sentimientos de Svet arrollándome como una fuente de luz entre un montón de oscuridad, ella era una luz para mí y ahora más que nunca era imposible negarlo. Me maldije porque yo sabía lo que había, sabía muy bien todo y me los gritos de pánico me habían estado alimentando.

—Yo... ¿Soy peligrosa?— Era pregunta muy tonta cuando ya sabía la verdad, pero quería oír algo de su, una respuesta con la que me perdonara—No quiero que dañen a Svet, no permitiré que nadie te lastime—Recordé de inmediato aquellas palabras de Annabeth y me fastidie por ella.

Sin embargo ya no podía más, no con esos sentimientos de Svet, no así, y curiosamente menos porque toda mi energía parecía estar drenándose bajo el agarre firme de ese tono chico de ojos verdes. Aunque todo se veía blanco y borroso sus ojos eran tan coloridos e indistinguibles que era imposible no verlos.

—Todo se siente tan frío y triste, todo es tan doloroso mientras todos se ríen y se alejan—Termine diciendo sin la menor intención y casi cediendo ante el consentimiento de esos dos.

 **Percy**

Esta vez sí se había escuchado como ella misma, y se estremeció luego de hablar bajo el tacto de ambos.

Sus piernas parecieron flaquear al final y ella no pareció dirigirse a alguien en particular. Era como si supiera que estábamos ahí, pero no podía vernos exactamente.

—Nadie se alejara de ti, nos tienes aquí solamente para ti—Lleve mi mano libre a su mejilla y acaricie su rostro mientras le lanzaba una mirada a Svet, que mientras se le aferraba intentaba transmitirle todo sus sentimientos de la mejor forma posible.

 **Svet**

—Nadie va a dañarme y no permitiré que nadie te dañe, no lo permitiremos mira hasta Thalia está aquí intentando ayudarte y Nico también está preocupado por ti, queremos ayudar — Su cuerpo se estaba relajándose poco a poco hasta que ya todos sus músculos dejaron de estar en tensión y se desplomó por completo.

Entre Percy y yo estuvimos su caída, seguía despierta y tenía, en lugar de sus grandes ojos azules, el brillo blanco e intenso que había adquirido con esa extraña transformación. Ella se fijaba en ambos como si fuéramos lo más interesante que hubiese visto en su vida

— No te temo, para mí no eres peligrosa confío en ti —

 **Selene**

—Todo este asunto es tan molesto—Fue lo último que conseguí decir antes de que todo comenzará a derretirse bajo mis pies. Mi vista comenzó a aclararse y conseguí ver más allá de mis narices.

Estábamos de pie en la orilla del lago y el agua mojaba nuestros tobillos; aquellas paredes de agua que yo había creado comenzaron a regresar donde pertenecían.

—Siento todo esto, Svet. En verdad lo siento—Quería que ella me perdonara, era como si fue lo único que me importara porque ella era lo único que me quedaba. Como pude me sostuve y conseguí acariciar su mejilla — Y tú—Me fije con recelo en Percy que no se había retirado en ningún momento—Se supone que no deberías estar tan cerca de mí—Le espete porque las palabras de su novia no querían ser ignoradas dentro de mi cabeza.

 **Percy**

Ciertamente cuando se dirigió a mí, Selene me miro ceñuda, pero no tenía fuerzas para protestar; al contrario, dejo que su peso cediera casi por completo e intente sujetarla más allá del esfuerzo que hacíamos Svet y yo por sostenerla al mismo tiempo.

Un destello de luz atrajo mi atención revelando algo que ya era demasiado obvio y Selene dejó de estar consciente. Para mi sorpresa una voz resonó un mi cabeza.

—Percy Jackson, Poseidón está molesto con nosotras; si no hubiera sido por el enfado de algunas, los recuerdos arrancados no hubiesen regresado y lastimado—La nereida que me hablaba sonaba algo apenada pero sincera—Te corresponde a ti encargarte de ellos porque aquí, en el agua, son razón de peligro para todos. Cuídalos bien y deciden si deben regresar o no—

Cuando deje de escucharla un montón de emociones e imágenes golpearon dentro mi cabeza, un dolor subió por mi pecho y me quedé sin aire por un momento.

Enfoque la mirada en Svet que me miro por un momento confundida, por lo menos ella no había escuchado nada de lo que el espíritu marino dijo.

— ¡Salve Selene Hertz, hija del dios del mar!—Escuché vociferar a Quirón en tierra para todos menos para quien debía escucharlo.

 **Svet**

Al fin pude respirar tranquila, parece que todo había acabado, pero la noticia de que Selene era hija de Poseidón no aparecía alegrar a nadie y bien entendía el porqué de esa razón.

— Percy ayúdame, hay que llevarla a la enfermería — Pero antes de que hiciéramos nada Will apareció a nuestro lado como un fantasma luminoso, estaba agarrando malos hábitos de Nico definitivamente.

—Déjenmela a mí, ustedes dos están muy débiles para eso — Nos sonrió a ambos y cargo a Selene como si de una hoja se tratara, cosa que me sorprendió — A ustedes quiero verlos en la enfermería, también hay que revisar esos rasguños. Ah y Svet, trae a tu bobo hermano contigo, conociéndole se hará el fuerte y sé que está agotado por usar tanto sus poderes —

Yo me reí y asentí; el me guiño un ojo divertido y se fue con Selene cargada en brazos, no tardo mucho para que Nico llegara a ver cómo me encontraba y a mirar a Percy con el ceño fruncido.

— Esta vez te salvaste Jackson — Fue lo único que pudo decir antes de caer sin fuerzas al suelo; Will tenía razón, parecía bastante débil y tenía las ojeras muy pronunciadas.

—Vamos a ver a Will un buen rato, Nico — Dije a modo de broma, Percy y yo lo ayudamos a ir a la enfermería como mejor pudimos, pero antes voltee a ver si Thalia seguía por ahí, sin embargo esta ya se había ido sabrán los dioses hace cuanto ya.

 **Percy**

Luego de tanto ajetreo Will nos había insistido a los tres: Nico, Svet y yo; permanecer en la enfermería. Afuera seguro todo estaría tenso mientras se atendían algunos de los daños y por supuesto a los heridos. Intente no fijarme en nadie mientras permanecí ahí, donde no me dejarían salir por lo menos hasta el día siguiente, lo bueno era que no tendría que esperar tanto.

Fue divertido ver como Svet se entretenía al ver como Will atendía a su orgulloso hermano, Nico; también pensé que estaría tranquila porque habíamos conseguido calmar a Selene que ahora dormida a unas pocas camas de su amiga como si nada hubiese pasado.

Selene descansaba y se veía tranquila, si alguien le viese así negaría que ella fuese capaz del desastre que había quedado afuera; entonces, ahí, recordé la conversación que había tenido con Annabeth antes de todo se diera. Eso me hizo pensar en que ella no se había presentado como una visita, quizás eso solo le podría indicar que ella estaba muy enfadada o que solamente debía estar ocupada; pero descarte esos pensamientos tan pronto como habían venido y decidí centrarme en lo que se me veía más importante para él momento.

Ahora tenía una hermana, una de la que sabía más de lo que le hubiese gustado. Aquellos sentimientos de pérdida que lo había abrazado luego de que la nereida le soltara aquellos recuerdos me eran imposibles de creer, ese sentimiento no podía estar rondándole a su hermana en la cabeza; aunque claro que era una explicación demasiado acertada para lo que había generado ese arrebato.

Según lo que entendí Selene en realidad no sabía que había perdido a sus padres, esos recuerdos le fueron borrados por las propias nereidas, al igual que todo lo de su vida pasada, y eso incluía a Svet; pero las cosas no habían salido tan bien. Selene recordaba los sentimientos de pérdida y de dolor, eso lo había admitido ella mismo frente a su amiga y frente a él, y esos sentimientos también provocaban algunas lagunas en otros recuerdos como sucedía con Svet; Selene no podía evitar sentir familiaridad a su lado, eso había quedado evidentemente demostrado.

Todo aquello me estaba preocupando más allá de lo que debía, al final cuando me di cuenta todos estaban durmiendo y yo seguía cabeceando cosas sin sentido. Afuera todo estaba oscuro, al igual que ahí dentro. Mis ojos se habían adaptado a la oscuridad, resople fastidiado porque ni siquiera podía pensar en conciliar el sueño ¿Cómo rayos iba a hacerlo después de todo lo que había pasado en tan pocas horas?

Inconscientemente ya me había puesto de pie y di unas cuantas vueltas antes de terminar en la cama donde Will había recostado Selene. Pensé en abrir una cortina que estaba justo al lado y cuando lo hice el resplandor de la Luna simplemente se coló hasta caer sobre ella. Suspire antes de caminar de regreso a mi cama asignada, pero mi muñeca fue atrapada por unos dedos familiares que provocaban chispas de energía contra mi piel.

Selene en definitivita se había girado, pero se vía tan profundamente dormida que era imposible que se hubiese despertado. Reí para mis adentros cuando me quede inmóvil y ella pareció fruncir el ceño; quizás estuviera en medio de una pesadilla y nadie querría realmente que se asustara de nuevo ¿o sí?

Me deje caer a su lado con intención de que cuando ella se tranquilizara podría regresar a mi cama, pero lo que hizo fue acurrucarse más a mi lado; posiblemente ya no conseguiría salir de ahí y fue una mala idea ceder a recostarme a su lado, sin embargo no tenía una excusa a la que aferrarme porque ella no me había pedido nada.

Bueno, pero ya que, fue lo único que pude decirme. Suspire de nuevo y pensé que no tendría nada de malo cuidar un poco de mi nueva hermana; después de todo, ahora yo era su familia y sería una de mis nuevas responsabilidades el cuidarla, en definitiva me ocuparía de que nadie la dañara.

Quizás sí había sido una buena idea, desde algún punto de vista, recostarme a su lado porque luego de me entretenerme jugando a enredar mi mano en el cabello rizado de Selene, mientras intentaba acariciarlo, ya me había quedado dormido.


End file.
